Restless Hearts
by nerf-battles
Summary: Two friends fall into a strange world. How are they there, and more importantly, Why?
1. Chapter 1

"Kristi, I'm sorry but we're going to have to let you go," the bastard said. I stared at him in disbelief for a second before responding.

"And why is that?" I asked harshly.

"We've gotten some complaints from some other managers that you don't respect them. You question everything they say and rarely do as you're asked," he explained. I stared at him for another moment then shrugged. If they didn't want me around then fine. I grabbed my coat and stormed out of his office with out another word.

"Fucking bastard," I mumbled as I left the building. What he said was true, I did give the managers a hard time. But come on, they were all idiots! And I wasn't going to do what they said just because they gave the store manager a gobble to get their job. I pulled out my phone and texted my friend, Keri.

-Can you come get me?-

-Sure. But I thought you said you worked till late.- she responded instantly.

-I'll explain when you get here-

She didn't text me back, knowing her she would be already on her way here. I was just glad that she had the morning shift today so she would already be off. I didn't have to wait long before I saw her red car come down the road. I actually took a moment to be glad that she had issues going the speed limit. I climbed into the car and she took off again before asking what was wrong. She seemed to know that I wanted to be away from here.

"So what's up?" she asked turning off the music…for once.

"I got fired," I said shortly.

"Fucking bastards! Why?" she asked. I smiled slightly; it was so like her to take my side before even knowing what happened.

"I don't do as I'm told," I said. I glanced over to see her lips twitching; she was trying to hide a smile.

"Oh," she squeaked out before bursting into laughter. I chuckled a little with her, it was kind of funny. I was very 'hard headed' as she put it, I had always had problems with authority. It had also cost me a few boyfriends. But she had always been there saying that they don't deserve me if they couldn't handle me. Then she would start singing something about 'I'm lookin for a hard headed woman.' I swear, she had a song for every occasion.

"Well whatever," I said.

"Yeah, fuck 'em," she said with a grin as we pulled into her parking lot. She got out of the car but then froze to stick her head back in. "Sorry, did you want to go home?"

"No," I said as I got out.

"Yeah, didn't think so," she said with a grin. As I walked up the stairs to her apartment I began to worry. Sure we said 'fuck 'em' but I need a job, badly. I plopped down on her couch to; quite honestly, sulk while she made us some food. She was right about me not wanting to go home. I was back to living with my mom since my most recent breakup, I didn't want to deal with her right now. His name had been John, we were just roommates at first but then we started seeing each other. Never date your roommate, he had already replaced me with another girl and I was left to fend for myself.

Keri had offered to let me stay here, but she only had one bedroom. I was seriously considering crashing on her couch tonight though. She handed me a bowl of noodles and plopped down next to me, I saw her glance at the T.V. before digging into her own noodles. I glanced over and saw that the T.V. was off but her Wii was on.

"What were you playing this time?" I asked.

"Smash Bros," she said proudly. I rolled my eyes; I don't understand why she likes that game so much, Mortal Kombat is way better.

"Would you mind if I stay here tonight?" I asked randomly. I knew she wouldn't mind but it was polite to ask first.

"Of course not, you can stay as long as you need," she said. She must know how much I didn't want to deal with my mom. "On one condition."

"What?" I asked unsure. She was such a random person the condition could be anywhere from me having to do jumping jacks to having to play her stupid game.

"We'll go for a walk! You need to clear your head and I found a pretty path that goes into the woods today," she said almost bouncing with excitement. I rolled my eyes but got up anyway, it was actually a reasonable condition…for her.

As we walked she blabbed on about stuff I don't really care about. She knew I didn't care, but she just couldn't get of the subject. Her rambling did give me a chance to think though. I had been fired, how am I supposed to find a new job with that bad of a reference. And mom is going to freak out and claim that I'm irresponsible. She might try to kick me out, it was a possibility. Keri figured out that I wasn't listening and tried to take my mind off of things.

"Hey it's a full moon," she said looking through the gaps in the trees. I hadn't realized that we were already in the woods. I didn't know how long we had been walking but I was starting to get cold.

"Uh huh. Do you wanna go back? I'm getting cold. We can watch a movie or something," I said. She was instantly distracted at the mention of a movie and turned with out a word causing me to have to jog a few paces to catch up again. We walked silently for a long time; I knew she was thinking of what movie we should watch. I was starting to wonder how long we had walked into the woods when she finally said something.

"I don't think it took us this long to get in," she said matter of factly and stopping on the spot.

"Oh great. You got us lost," I muttered.

"No. We're not lost, we just made a wrong turn," she said cheerfully turning and heading back up the path. She only made it a few steps before she stopped again.

"What?" I asked.

"None of this looks the same," she said and thought for a moment. She suddenly dashed over to a tree and started to climb it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked laughing slightly at how child like she was sometimes.

"I'm climbing a tree dumbass," she said pausing to laugh.

"Yes, but why?" I said rolling my eyes.

"So I can get our bearings! I'll look around at the top to see which way to go," she explained. She continued to climb until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Weirdo," I muttered.

"Kristi!" she shouted down, she sounded panicked. I was worried that she was falling but there was no other noise besides her voice. "Get up here!" The urgency in her voice had me scrambling up the tree. Was there some sort of animal? When I reached her I was a little out of breath from how quickly I climbed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer me; she just continued to gaze out at the surrounding area. I followed her gaze and felt my mouth drop. We defiantly weren't anywhere near where we should be, if we were even in the same country. Or world.

"What…the…fuck," she whispered in awe. "God this is some freaky Stargate shit."

"Seriously? We don't know where we are and all you can think of is Stargate?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Well it is," she said a little distracted. She was staring at something behind me. "That looks like a castle, we should head for it." I thought for a moment, in every horror movie I've seen being in the woods was bad. But going to the nearest building was usually worse. I wanted to slap myself, this wasn't a movie. Oh god, I was starting to think like her. She had already started to climb down, I looked at the building again. It was close, it was defiantly a castle and there were lights on. That's a good sign right?

"You coming?" she asked from below me. I started to climb down; I couldn't stay in this tree forever. We discussed what could have happened as we walked in the direction of the castle. We didn't come up with much; Keri seemed content just to call it magic. I liked more facts then that. We started to catch glimpses of the windows between the trees and we finally stepped out into a huge clearing. The castle towered over us; it did look welcoming in its own way though. She took one look at it then simply kept walking. I followed quickly behind her wondering vaguely what was giving her this courage. As we started up the steps she began to slow, and when we reached the huge doors she stopped completely.

"Do we knock, or just go in?" she asked. I could tell from her voice that all of her courage was wasted on the walk from the tree line to here. I used the knocker quickly before I could change my mind. Even though I didn't use much muscle on the knocker, which was huge, it seemed unreasonably loud. Someone had to have heard that, but it wasn't too late to run away. Or maybe it was. One of the huge doors swung open to reveal a man. Ok he wasn't a man, he had goat legs.

"Oh hello," he said cheerfully. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Keri this is Kristi, who are you?" she said politely. She was way more trusting than I was.

"Tumnus," he said simply then thought for a second. "I'm a faun." I was glad that he thought to give us that bit of information, I had an idea that's what he was but I wasn't sure. Keri seemed unsurprised by the information; I'd have to ask her why later.

"Nice, to meet you," she said. He looked at us for another moment before saying anything again.

"Where are my manners, come inside," he said and stood back to let us in. Keri urged me in first, which I really didn't appreciate. I nervously looked around the huge entrance hall and felt her bump into me as she looked around as well.

"Wow," we both said at the same time then chuckled.

"If you'll excuse me I'll get one of their majesties," he said and hurried off. We looked at each other.

"Their majesties?" she asked. "That sounds… weird. Right?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah, I don't know. There must be more than one," I said a little distracted. I was looking at a picture of a lion. I wandered over to look at it closer, I heard Keri follow me to look at it as well.

"They portray it like a god," she whispered. It was exactly what I had been thinking. We gazed at the picture for a long time not really knowing why, until we heard footsteps again. We were so absorbed in the art that we didn't realize they were feet and not hooves.

"Yeah that's my favorite one too," a voice said. I smiled when I saw Keri jump. We both turned around at the same time to find a guy about our age grinning at us. He was wearing odd clothes, though seeing as we were in a castle we may have been the ones with odd clothes. I glanced at Keri to find her grinning back at him with a twinkle in her eye that told me she liked what she saw. He was tall, had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was pretty good looking.

"So I hear that you two are Kristi and Keri? Which one is which?" he asked.

"I'm Kristi, she's Keri," I supplied knowing she would be to nervous to introduce herself.

"Ah well it's nice to meet you," he said shaking both of our hands. "I'm Peter. Where are you from?" This was weird, do we say where? And if we do how specific do we get? Keri met my eye and it was clear she was wondering the same thing.

"Ok… well this is Narnia, and I would assume that you're from the same world as me. I was from England," he explained. Well that made it easier.

"Oh I thought so from your accent. We're from America," I said.

"America, I always wanted to go there!" he said staring off slightly. "Always seemed so far away, kind of funny to think about now."

"Narnia. I'm guessing a completely different world?" Keri finally spoke up. He nodded, and we looked at each other. Great.

"Well you must be cold I'll show you to a room," he said and took off. We followed behind him silently as he led us through hallways and up staircases. I was glad that he was putting us in the same room; I would feel more comfortable if we could stay together. He finally stopped at a door and went through to show us around, it was a beautiful room.

"Who's this Pete?" someone asked from behind us. I looked around to find another guy, maybe a year or two younger then us, standing in the doorway.

"Oh this is Kristi and Keri," he said indicating who went with which name. "This is my brother Edmund." Edmund was almost the opposite of his brother. He had dark hair and dark eyes, even their personalities seemed to be different. While Peter looked cheerful and carefree, Edmund looked like he had been through some shit.

"Well welcome to our castle," Edmund said with a small bow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait _your_ Castle?" I asked.

"Well it's the Narnians castle but we…" Edmund trailed off looking to Peter for support.

"_Oh_!" Keri said suddenly. "Remember? The faun said 'their majesties,' they are… them."

"I suppose we didn't properly introduce ourselves. I am High King Peter and this is King Edmund," Peter explained.

"Kings?" I asked. Awesome, am I supposed to bow or something?

"Yeah but you don't need to call us that," Edmund said quickly. Good, that would get annoying.

"So… are there queens?" Keri asked. Subtle, lady.

"Yes, our sisters. We're not married if that's what you're asking," Peter said. "Other than our sisters, and now you two, there aren't any other humans in Narnia."

"That must suck," I said without thinking. I felt bad right away as their faces fell, obviously they thought so too. There was a moment of awkward silence before Keri stepped in.

"So do you want to show us around the castle?" she asked the two boys. They both nodded and perked up a little. We followed them around the castle looking at it all. Well I was looking at the castle; Keri was watching Peter…walk. God that girl can be a pervert sometimes. I rolled my eyes as I saw that her stare was defiantly below his back.

"Well it's getting dark now so we can show you the stables tomorrow," Edmund said.

"Stables?" Keri asked. "Oh my god, can I ride a horse?"

"Sure! We can ride to the beach tomorrow," Peter said cheerfully. Keri blushed like no other and became silent under his smile. Great, I liked horses but I didn't really like to ride too much. I'll try to get out of it, and then maybe Keri could have a chance to go alone with Peter. On the other hand while Peter did seem like a nice guy, looks can be deceiving. I wouldn't be a good friend if I just let her go off with some stranger, would I? Something told me she wouldn't mind. They led us back up some stairs and to our room.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked sounding concerned. I looked around just in time to see him worriedly touch Keri's cheek, causing her to blush even more. I didn't think that was even possible at this point. "You feel warm are you sick?"

"She's fine, her face is usually red. Plus we've been through a lot today…" I trailed off. She threw me a look that said thank you and started fumbling with the doorknob. She threw open the door after a second and disappeared inside instantly.

"Strange girl," Peter muttered looking at where she disappeared through the doorway confused.

"You have no idea," I mumbled maybe too loud, it was clear that they both heard me. Oops. "Well I'll see you…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Goodnight," Edmund said, sounding bored. "See you in the morning." He took off down the hallway without waiting for a response.

"Yes, sleep well," Peter said kindly. "Tell Keri that, and that I'll be happy to take her out riding when she's ready to go. Am I right in thinking that you weren't that excited about going?" Wow, he's good, or maybe I was just easy to read.

"I'd like to see them but… I don't like riding them much," I admitted.

"That's ok. Not everyone does," he said with a smile. He gave a little wave and headed in the direction of his brother. I turned and walked into the room to find Keri pressing her face against the window in an attempt to cool it down.

"Wow, smooth," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she snapped but smiled.

"So Peter said he'd be happy to take you riding tomorrow when you're ready," I said, she pulled her face quickly from the window to look at me. "And he also said sleep well." I watched as she fought a grin and lost. But then it slipped from her face and she groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Crap," she mumbled.

"You're not happy about that?" I asked.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a smooth talker when it comes to that guy," she said. I could see her point; the beginning of that outing is bound to be awkward.

"But, if you two are alone for a while then it will get easier to talk to him," I said sitting on the couch that was in a corner.

"That's a good point… but the beginning will suck. I guess I'll just have to act my way through then pretty soon it won't be an act anymore. Right?"

"Exactly. I have faith in you," I said with a smile.

"At least one of us does," she muttered and walked over to the bed to plop down on it. As she was declaring her undying love for the bed I heard a quiet knock on the door. I wasn't even sure that I had heard it but I decided I could at least check, I opened the door to find a different faun from the one we had met earlier.

"Oh forgive me; I wasn't sure if you would be asleep yet. I came to get your measurements," he said with a bow. I saw that he had some rope and cloth hanging over his arm.

"Hey Keri, 'mere," I called over my shoulder.

"No, you 'mere," she said and laughed hysterically.

"There's someone here to measure us," I said and she shut up.

"What the fuck?" I heard her mutter as she walked over. She looked over my shoulder at the faun and he bowed to her as well.

"His majesty thought that you might want a change of clothes at some point," he explained.

"Which majesty?" Keri said jokingly.

"King Peter," he said, obviously it was a usual question here. Keri blushed at the mention of his name.

"God, get a grip lady," I whispered to her. We let him in and he quickly took our measurements, then he let us choose a color from the cloth he had brought. I chose green and Keri chose red. He quickly bowed out of the room and left us alone.

"I can't believe I feel like sleeping," she muttered. She walked back over to the bed and flopped back down on it. I was with her on that, it was already pretty late when we left…our world then we spent a few hours here as well. I flopped down next to her and started drifting off to sleep right away.

When I woke up the next morning I could tell from the light in the room that it was late morning. As I rolled over I saw that what had woken me up was Keri getting out of bed. She was stumbling over to the couch where I could see two packages; she looked at them for a moment then looked at me.

"One of these has your name on it," she mumbled. She looked, acted and sounded like a zombie in the mornings. I forced myself out of the bed to walk over to the couch while she ripped hers open. She held up a pretty red dress for me to see, so I was unsurprised when I found a green dress.

"Does it seem weird that someone snuck into our room while we were sleeping?" I asked.

"Yes. Does it seem unfair that they would automatically give us dresses to wear?" she asked.

"Yes. But that's just us, they have different customs obviously," I muttered looking at the dress while she did the same. After a second she shrugged and took off her clothes and slipped the dress on.

"Could you button me?" she asked turning her back to me. I quickly did the buttons and changed into my dress as well while she looked in the mirror.

"Hey," I said turning so she could button me up. "You look great in that."

"Thanks so do you," she muttered twitching the hem of her skirts a little. "We should go be friendly don't you think?"

"You just wanna see Peter," I said with an evil smile.

"Oh whatever. It's not like anything would ever happen between us," she said moving to the door.

"Why's that?" I asked causing her to pause.

"He's a king and I'm me," she said and opened the door and walked out. I rolled my eyes and followed her, she was always so down on herself. She led the way confidently to the throne room that they had shown us yesterday and stopped just outside the door.

"Do you think this is where they are?" she asked. I shrugged at her and pushed open the door to find Peter and Edmund talking to two girls. One was quite a bit younger than us and looked like a fun loving girl. The other was about our age and had her hands on her hips and her nose slightly in the air; I could tell I wasn't going to get along with that one. Peter grinned and jogged over to us when he saw us, he had too much energy.

"Hey, you found us! I want to introduce you to my sisters," he said and brought us over to them. He put his hand on the younger ones shoulder, "This is Lucy and that is Susan," he said nodding to the older one. Keri and I waved awkwardly; Lucy came up to shake our hands while Susan just nodded at us.

"Nice to meet you," Keri said to Lucy while ignoring Susan's presents altogether. Peter wandered over while she wasn't looking and nudged her shoulder; she visibly jumped causing him and me to laugh.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said still chuckling a little. "It's almost noon do you think we should head out? I thought we'd take some food to eat there."

"Oh, yeah that sounds great," she said, I was surprised to hear that her voice was steady. They both turned to leave but Susan decided to speak up.

"Peter, where are you going?" she said.

"I'm taking Keri riding. Why, did you want to go?" he asked. Wait, he hadn't asked anyone else to go? Lucy saved the day.

"Susan remember? We were supposed to go to the beavers today," she said grabbing Susan's hand and pulling her out of the hall.

"Ok, Ed?" Peter asked looking at his brother.

"No, you go. I'll do something with Kristi if she doesn't want to go," Edmund said looking at me.

"I don't like riding horses too much," I said for what felt like the fifteenth time.

"Ok so we'll see you two later then," Peter said cheerfully and walked to the door that the girls went through while talking to Keri, who seemed to be doing ok with her end of the conversation. Before she followed him out she gave me a fleeting glance, she looked nervous.

"So Kristi, is there anything you would like to do?" Edmund asked politely.

"You don't have to keep me company," I said.

"I don't mind. You see, I've been here for almost three years. I'd like to know about where you're from," he explained.

"Ok, well we could walk around and talk I guess," I said. We went through a different door from the others and walked slowly down the hallways.

"So first of all what year is it, time flows differently here," he said. I didn't know what he meant by that but I answered anyway.

"2011," I said. He stopped in his tracts.

"What?"

"Um, 2011. Why, what year did you leave?"

"1943," he whispered.

"Whoa," I whispered back. We stood like that for a minute before he started walking again and we continued in silence for a while.

"So how old are you?" he asked quietly, obviously trying to change the subject.

"20. You?"

"17, pretty close to 18."

"Wow, pretty young to be a king aren't you?" I asked.

"No," he said shortly.

"I'm just saying it's a lot of responsibility for someone your age," I said trying to explain.

"Are you saying I can't handle it?" he asked, stopping again.

"That's not what I said. I was just saying-"

"That I'm too young and naive to lead people." He supplied for me. That just pissed me off.

"Don't put words in my mouth," I snapped. "I didn't think that you were too young before. Now…" I trailed off shrugging.

"What do you know? I've been through more than you could ever imagine."

"You don't know that. And just because something bad happened to you it doesn't mean that you can suddenly lead people."

"Aslan appointed me himself," he said like that settled things.

"Ok, I have no idea who that is. But you're telling me that one person appointed you and know a whole country has to follow you? Tell me, do you just sit in that throne room and tell people what to do or do you at least ask your peoples opinion before telling them?"

"My people trust me to make the right decisions," he said raising his voice a little, which of course made me angrier.

"Oh right. Because if they dared to speak out against you nothing bad would happen to them," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I would never hurt anyone unless I or any of my family was threatened," he said in a dangerous voice. I could see the King in him at this moment, but I wasn't about to let him win.

"Feeling threatened is relative," I said and turned to storm off. I somehow found my way back to the room we were staying in and plopped down on the couch. I chuckled a little when I thought about my last statement, I wonder if he even got it. Anyway I just hope Keri is having a better time than me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god that was awesome!" Keri sang as soon as she bounced through the door. "Peter is so easy to hang out with."

"That's good," I said with a fake smile that didn't fool her for a second.

"What's wrong?" she asked coming over to sit with me on the couch. I didn't want to ruin her mood but I guess it's too late for that.

"I got in a fight with Edmund. No big deal," I said with a shrug.

"About what?" she asked still sounding concerned. She clearly didn't believe me that it wasn't a big deal.

"It wasn't one particular thing… it- I don't know," I said thinking hard. What had we been fighting about? His age? That sounds really stupid.

"Ok well go over what you both said," she said trying to be helpful.

"Well I was actually trying to compliment him and he took it the wrong way. I said he was young for a king and he thought I meant that he was too young, you know?"

"Ok… and I assume you tried to explain?"

"Yeah I tried but he talked over me and finished my sentence." She winced at that, she knew nobody got away with that when they did it to me.

"Poor guy, he probably didn't even know what was coming," she said and laughed.

"Yeah… I may have accused him of being a tyrant," I said slowly.

"Ouch," she said with a chuckle. We sat in silence for a while, both lost in thought.

"So what did you do with Peter?" I asked finally.

"Oh you know, stuff," she said lamely. I knew she just didn't want to brag about her awesome time when I had had a bad such a bad one.

"Come on," I said in a fake scolding voice. She smiled then began to rant.

"Ok so first he let me choose a horse, and they have so many, they are all gorgeous. I kept impressing him- or at least he kept saying he was impressed. First I lifted the saddle no problem, 'cause you know they're actually pretty heavy. Then I was able to put it on correctly, I was surprised that the saddles here are pretty much like the saddles in our world. I did have to use the fence to get a boost up, but he said that that horse was tall; he may have just been trying to make me feel better. Then we rode to the beach, and we raced along the water," she finished spacing out a little. I had to smile at her inability to tell stories, she always got distracted.

"And then?" I prompted.

"Oh well we talked, and walked around, and wadded… then he busted out a picnic for us… incredibly sweet. Anyways after a while we came back and now I'm here," she finished then she spaced out again. "He said that he would like to do it again," she added after a few seconds with a blush.

"Did it get easier to talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I shouldn't have too many problems with that anymore…I hope."

"You'll be fine," I said.

"And what about Edmund?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"Are you going to try to explain again?" she asked. I thought about it for a while and decided that I would explain and apologize only after he does.

"Maybe," I finally said.

"Uh huh," she said in a tone that told me that she understood exactly what had just gone through my head.

"Oh shut up hoe," I muttered causing her to giggle a little. There was a knock on the door and we both sat there waiting for the other to get it.

"Come in," Keri called after a second, she was too lazy to get up, I could tell that she was tired after riding for so long. The door swung open and I saw Peter's blond head poke around it.

"Hey," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," Keri said seeming to forget how tired she was. He smiled at her, it looked like he forgot I was here for a second then he snapped out of it. I tried to hide a smile at their little display but I failed a little. Ok a lot, I actually laughed, which is what caused him to remember that I was here.

"Heard you had a fight with Ed," he said sounding… understanding.

"Yeah," I said unsure of what he could offer for the situation.

"Yeah he told me what happened. He sort of has a one track mind, and he isn't one for backing down from a fight… a verbal fight anyway," he explained. Was he trying to make excuses for his brother, or what?

"Ha, sounds like you Kristi," Keri said with a smile. Thanks Keri. Peter smiled at her and continued.

"Anyway, now that he calmed down he wants to talk to you," he said.

"Am I being summand or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"God no, he just wanted me to ask in case you didn't want to see him yet," he said waving his hands slightly in front of him. I thought for a while, I'm not sure I want to see him.

"Kristi, come on. You're stuck in a world with him, you should at least try to make nice," Keri reasoned. She did have a point.

"Fine, but… it might get worse," I said slowly.

"True, but I think you should try," she said. I got up and walked over to the door.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Just down the hall to the left," Peter said moving to sit by Keri on the couch, and they started up a conversation about what they should do on their next ride. At least two of us were getting along. I went through the door and down the hallway, I found him staring out of a window.

"You summand me?" I said then mentally winced. I wanted to be civil; I didn't want to be the one to make it into another argument. Thankfully he ignored my comment.

"Sorry, you know, for everything. I shouldn't have assumed that you were criticizing me. And I definitely shouldn't have put words in your mouth," he said not taking his eyes off the window. I could tell that it was hard for him and I forgot how to use my voice for a second. I hadn't expected him to apologize so easily.

"I-uh… I'm sorry too," I forced out. "I'm sure you're a good king, and you would not use you power unfairly." I thought for a moment then decided that I should still explain what I was trying to say. "When I said that you were young I meant that as a compliment. You have accomplished a lot in such a short time…" I trailed off awkwardly. I wasn't good with this sort of thing.

"Thanks," he mumbled. We stood in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. I started searching desperately for a way out of there.

"Well uh…" I muttered out of sheer discomfort, I still didn't have anything to say.

"Yeah um, I'll see you later?" he said it like a question taking a few steps back.

"Yeah," I said, thankful for a chance to escape. I have to be honest; he makes me a little nervous. That's probably because I saw a glimpse of the king in him already. I turned and retreated quickly back to the room. I was stopped outside the door by the sounds of laughter coming from inside, then I remembered that Peter stayed in there after I left. I felt a little bad but I was so curious, I cracked the door open so I could hear what they were saying. I knew Keri wouldn't mind, she would probably tell me herself what happened if I asked.

"…could not," Peter was saying.

"I so could, I have two brothers. One is nine years older than me and the other is seven years older," Keri explained.

"That still doesn't mean that you could take me down," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice. In fact I'm sure that they both had huge grins.

"Wanna bet?" she asked and I could hear movement and I guessed that she had stood up.

"Fine, bring it," Peter laughed and it sounded like he stood as well. There was a second of silence then…

CRASH

There was a thud followed by what sounded like wood breaking. I burst through the door but I stopped in my tracts and doubled over in laughter. They were lying on the floor with splintered wood all around them. She had tackled him and they had fallen through an end table. They didn't notice that I was there because of how hard they were laughing. Keri was still lying halfway on top of Peter from her tackle. He still had one arm absentmindedly wrapped around her waist. God I wish I had a camera, wait, I do! I ran over to our clothes that we had worn here and pulled out my phone, I ran back and snapped a few pictures while they still didn't notice I was there.

"Fucker! Give me that!" I looked up from checking the quality of the pictures to find Keri scrambling off of Peter and coming at me. I stopped her with my right arm and held the phone way out with my left. I knew she didn't really want it, otherwise I would be on the floor as well, she probably just wanted to see what they had looked like.

"What is this," I heard from my other side and felt the phone get tugged out of my hand. Peter turned it over and over examining it closely. Ah, 1943. I wonder if Keri knows that. I glanced at her and saw that she did, she looked concerned.

"Should we tell them about it?" she whispered so only I could hear.

"I don't see why not," I whispered back. She thought for another second then shrugged.

"It's a cell phone. It's a telephone but it doesn't use a chord and does… a lot of other things. It can take pictures, get you information from a… world wide network, and play music," she explained.

"Well mine doesn't play music," I said. "Show him yours, it's a touch screen." She went to get her phone and handed it to him. He handed mine back without ever taking his eyes off hers. He held it gingerly and she touched the screen to make a side panel scroll out as a demonstration. He almost dropped it in surprise as it vibrated in his hand. He poked the screen lightly and grinned as he made a menu pop up. He continued to make menu after menu pop up until noise erupted from the little speaker. He almost dropped it, I couldn't blame him, it was surprisingly loud. It was a song I had heard a few times, I recognized the voice of the person singing as Bruce Springsteen.

"What the… is this what you call music?" he asked. I waited for her to freak out on him; she loved that singer with a passion.

"Yes, he came around thirty years after you. Though this song came out in 2005," she explained.

"Radio Nowhere," I finally said. I knew I knew the name, but the song had just gotten to the chorus giving me an aid.

"Huh?" Peter asked looking confused.

"That's the name of the song," I said. "Right?" I asked Keri.

"Yup. I'm impressed," she said and laughed. He eventually figured out how to stop the music and handed it back.

"Here, I don't want to mess up anything," he said with a smile.

"You were doing just fine," Keri said as she took the phone.

"Well thanks. Anyway I'd better go see if Ed is feeling better about life," he said and gave a small wave as he backed out of the room. Keri closed the door behind him and turned to face me.

"Let me see," she said practically bouncing with excitement. I knew it. I handed over my phone and she scrolled through it until she found the picture. As she looked at it her face turned steadily redder and she couldn't keep the grin off of her face.

"You two looked really cute," I said.

"So how did it go with Edmund?" she asked, trying to get the attention off of her.

"Fine. We both apologized but… that was the most awkward silence after that I had ever been involved in," I said. She finally took her eyes of the phone to look at me.

"Really?" she asked giving me an odd look.

"Yeah, why?" I asked slowly. She gave me a smile; I knew she was hiding something from me.

"Nothing, I just wish that you two would get along," she said. Liar.

"Well you and Peter are getting along enough for all of us," I said shifting the attention back to her, causing her to blush again.

"Whatever, he's just a nice person," she said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes but left it, she would never accept that he could like her. We just hung around in the room for the rest of the day, specifically not talking about either of the boys. However, Keri kept spacing out, like she always does, and I knew she was thinking about Peter. I caught myself thinking a few times about Edmund, and how he apologized even though it was clearly hard for him. I guess that shows that he's a good king.

"Hey Kristi?" Keri asked as we lay in bed that night.

"Huh?"

"Do you think we'll ever get back?" she asked finally voicing what we had both been wondering since we got here.

"I honestly don't know," I whispered into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Still hasn't gotten any better huh?" Keri asked me quietly as she watched Edmund practically run away from me. We had just bumped into him in the hallway and said our hellos, then he quickly made a bull shit excuse and took off again. He is probably noticing right about now that it was the same direction he had come from.

"Not really," I said and laughed.

"Maybe you should spend some time with him, you know like what Peter and I did," she said.

"Oh yeah, he looks like he wants to be alone with me," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"I can set it up you know, all you have to do is ask," she sang.

"Uh, no. That would be insanely awkward for me too," I said.

"Hey, what about you making me go with Peter?" she asked indignantly.

"That was different."

"You have no idea how alike it is," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Uh huh." I really don't know what she meant by that. Her and Peter obviously like each other now, all they'd have to do was realize it for themselves, but… no. She couldn't possibly mean that could she?

"Tell me," I said after a few seconds. She rolled her eyes and sighed, she knew from my tone that I wouldn't give this up.

"I'm just saying that the way you two act around each other, well…"

"We don't like each other. I don't know what world you've been on," I said causing us to both laugh. "If anything he might hate me."

"He does not. Anyway come on," she said and started leading the way to the throne room again. When we got there I was… not exactly happy to find Susan there. I hadn't had much interaction with her yet and something told me that I should keep it that way.

"Oh there you are!" Peter shouted across the room and jogged over to us. Where did he get all of this energy from? "What do you think of all six of us doing something?" I actually had to stop and count people.

"Sounds fun! Like what?" Keri asked.

"Well we were thinking of taking a ride to a spot upriver…" he trailed off looking at me.

"Sure, that's fine," I said after a second. Why was it that the only thing they wanted to do was go out riding? Whatever, I wouldn't hurt me to go once… too much.

"Actually on second thought Peter, I have things to do," Susan said. I hadn't realized that she and Lucy had walked over to us. Susan gave me a cold stare and I could tell that she thought the same about me as I thought about her.

"I'll bet," I muttered before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me?" she asked like she was queen of the world…oh wait.

"Oh you don't have to ask, feel free to leave," I said and I heard Keri take a deep breath and hold it like she always does when she's trying not to laugh.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" she almost shouted. Really? Was she really going to pull that one out?

"And why shouldn't I? I have a problem with b-… people who think they're better than everyone else," I said with a glance at Lucy. She was still a little young for me to use the kind of language I was planning on around her.

"I don't think I'm better then anyone else. Just you," she said glaring coldly at me. I have never wanted to punch someone so much as I did right now. A fist right into her upturned nose…

"Lucy why don't you go see if Edmund wants to go," I head Keri quietly say from behind me. Wow she knew me well. Lucy looked at her sister and me worriedly but took off quickly to find Edmund. As soon as she was out of the door I let myself go.

"Listen you cunt-"

"Too new," Keri interrupted. That threw me for a second.

"What?" I asked.

"They're from 1943, remember? And also England. Try…twat?" she said. If I wasn't so pissed off right now I probably would have laughed at her odd helpfulness. I could see, however, from the look on Susan's face that she knew that one.

"Ok… Listen twat. If you are going to judge me before you even know me, fine. But that just tells me how low of a person you are. You do think you're better then everyone else, and that is so fucking wrong. I've only talked to you for less than a minute and I can tell that you are the most pathetic person I have ever met." Thank God Keri distracted me for that second. In my rage I would have gone with something completely different, this dealt a way bigger blow. Susan opened her mouth to respond then just closed it, she did that a few times before stomping her foot and storming off.

"Mature," I muttered sarcastically.

"Wow. Apparently you can only get along with half of this family. Confirming my theory that you get along with only half of the people you meet," Keri said with a laugh. I smiled even though I was still seriously pissed off.

"Um… sorry," I mumbled to Peter. I didn't know why I felt the need to apologize… besides the fact that I had now accused one of his family members of being a tyrant and another of being pathetic. Peter had let us stay here after all, most people would probably at least try to be civil.

"Hey, that was completely between you and her. I'm just glad I haven't caught any of your wrath," he joked.

"Trust me, you wanna keep it that way," Keri said.

"Hey there is an extremely unhappy Susan storming around the castle," Edmund said wandering over to us and chuckling.

"Yeah you missed a good one. Kristi made Susan speechless. I've never seen anything like it," Peter said in between laughs.

"Speechless? That's impressive, we're lucky if we get thirty seconds of quiet while she's around," Edmund said.

"Yeah. Oh are you coming?" Peter asked Edmund.

"Sure, sounds fun," Edmund said.

"Peter…" Lucy said. Why did she look so concerned? Both of the boys seemed to know.

"Alright go, but you'll be missing out," Peter said with a warm smile at her.

"You can go next time," Edmund said kindly. Lucy gave them a smile and took off. I glanced at Keri and she looked confused as well.

"She wants to make sure Susan is alright," Peter said when he saw our confused faces.

"Oh," Keri and I said at the same time. That kinda made me feel bad.

The four of us made our way to the stables. When we got inside I really did like looking at all of the horses, they had so many. I tried to figure out why some of the horses didn't have gates on their stalls but I decided that they must be wild or something. I came up to a caramel colored one that had a white mane and tail, this was the one. I liked it instantly.

"Can I ride this one?" I asked to whoever was around. It was Edmund.

"Of course. Do you need me to saddle it?" he asked as politely as possible. Great, he was walking on eggshells around me. It's not like I'm a ticking time bomb.

"Yeah, I don't have a clue what to do," I said making an effort to smile at him. He started working with the saddle and I looked around at the other horses. I saw Keri at the far end of the stables next to a reddish brown horse with a white mane and tail. It looked a little familiar but I had no idea why. Peter was next to her with a white horse but they had both stopped getting them ready to talk.

"I'm sorry about Susan," Edmund said suddenly causing me to focus on him again.

"You don't need to apologize," I said quickly. The last thing I wanted was for him to apologize to me again, especially for something he didn't even have a part in.

"Ok I won't," he said flashing me a smile. "I just want you to know that she can hold a grudge. You may have just made an enemy for life."

"Thanks, but I honestly don't care what she thinks of me," I said moving to pat my horse on the nose.

"I believe it," he said with another smile. He made it sound almost like a complement. He continued to work on my horse in silence as I pet it.

"Hey," Keri said from behind me.

"Sup," I said.

"I don't think I can go. I'm still super soar from yesterday, my leg is giving me some problems," she said bending slightly to rub the side of her left knee. Bull shit. Even if she was in horrible pain she would never pass up a chance to get on a horse.

"Oh I'm sorry," Edmund said. "Why is it just one leg though?"

"I had surgery there. Took out some bone," she explained. "Anyway I'll see you when you get back, I'm going to see if I can soak it or something." She waved and left just like that. That was weird, but she had been limping slightly all day. Edmund shrugged and finished with my horse then moved on to his. He was just finishing up when Lucy popped her head in.

"Peter? Susan wants to talk to you," She called over to him.

"Really?" he groaned.

"Yes, and she is… intent on it," Lucy winced at him and left.

"Sorry guys. I guess we'll all go again some other time. You two should still go though," Peter said starting to unsaddle his horse.

"Do you want to?" Edmund asked. Wow I really don't, but I didn't want to seem rude. Besides it wasn't the fact that I would be with him, but that I would be on a horse.

"Sure," I said with a fake smile. I used the fence to climb up, I couldn't believe how high up I seemed. The horse didn't look this tall from the ground. As we rode along I was glad to find that my horse didn't require much steering, it was good to follow Edmunds horse.

"So… are we ok?" Edmund asked awkwardly a few minutes after we had left. I had to think about what he meant for a second, we had been talking about something completely different.

"Oh… yeah. I've been good since the… apologies, I thought you were the one with the issue still," I said almost as awkwardly.

"I guess I still felt bad about what happened," he said slowly. So he had been feeling guilty this whole time…over me?

"You don't need to feel bad," I muttered. God I want I lighter subject, I'm not so good with feelings.

"So," he said after a while, he seemed to be searching for a subject. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I said sounding confused and he laughed.

"No I meant, how are you dealing with being on a different world?" he asked with a smile. Not the lighter subject I was looking for.

"Um," I said just to show that I was thinking and not ignoring his question. See? I think I'm getting better. Anyway, the thing that keeps bugging me about this whole situation is the fact that these people have been here for three years already. They haven't found a way back in all that time, and now it seems that they don't want to. And how did we get here in the first place? I knew that that question would probably never be answered. But what about why? Even if it was just magic there should at least be a why.

"I don't know," I finally said. "There are worse places I could have gone I guess. And when I think about that I'm glad I'm here. What bothers me is why I'm here. I would at least like to know why, you know?"

"I do. As each of us accepted what we were brought here for we stopped thinking about going home. I'm sure Aslan has a reason for you to be here, and he'll show you when he feels you're ready," he said confidently.

"Aslan… you've said his name before. Who is he?" I asked.

"He's… for lack of a batter term, he's our God," he said deep in thought. Great, a god. I've never been one for religion, but I never minded people having their beliefs as long as they don't shove them at me. So he thought I was brought here by his god, awesome. Then there was the fact that he thinks he was given his position by that same god, even better. I was out here with a crazy person. Alone.

"For lack of a better term?" I asked, hoping that his explanation would make him less crazy.

"Well it's…complicated," he said. Man I hate it when people say that.

"Well explain it," I said, my annoyance showing a little.

"Ok… well first off he's a lion," he said.

"A lion made you king?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yes, but you don't understand."

"Then explain it," I said starting to sound really annoyed. I hate when people say 'you don't understand' more than 'it's complicated.'

"I really can't," he said, he almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Well then shut up about him. I'd like an actual reason why I might be here, not some bible-thumper reason," I snapped.

"Hey you wanted the reason and I gave it to you. You don't know Aslan so I'll let all that stuff you just said slide-"

"You'll let it slide? You-… ok, you know, obviously we're not ok," I said simply and I yanked my horse's reins to the side. It snorted and shook its head, it was not happy with my controls, but it turned anyway. I just wanted to be gone, I nudged its sides and it picked up a little speed. It was extremely bouncy and uncomfortable, I knew it must be trotting, I nudged it again and it sped up. I hung on to the saddle horn for dear life but at least this was smoother. Keri had said something about this once… lopping? Yeah that was it.

"Nice job your majesty," a sarcastic voice said from behind me. He's talking to himself? He really is crazy. My horse seemed to be very aware I had no idea what I was doing. I just let it run for a while, I wasn't even steering it, I was just holding on to the horn. Way later than I should have I realized I didn't know the way back. I looked around me to see if I could recognize anything but it was just trees. As I was looking around the horse lurched forward suddenly and I felt my grip on the horn slip. I slid off the side of the horse and I was just able to catch a glimpse of the fallen tree that I hadn't seen, but my horse had decided to jump.

(Keri's POV)

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Peter asked me for about the hundredth time.

"Dude, relax. Kristi just says what's on her mind, she isn't trying to find fights or anything," I said. Though they have been gone for quite a while. Maybe Kristi realized that she did like him and made a move? No, that's not really like her.

"I'm more worried about them finding out what we did," he admitted.

"Hey it was my plan, man" I said leaning back in my chair. He had talked me into playing chess; I don't know why I agreed. Oh yes I do, he is seriously hot. I would let him talk me into just about anything.

"You talk strange," he said getting distracted for a minute.

"That I do," I said leaving it at that. He gave me a smile and shook his head. I knew that one, it was a nonverbal 'you're weird.' I gave him a smile and a wink then immediately blushed. I can't believe I just did that, Kristi would be so proud. Peter opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open.

"Tell me she's here," a soaking wet Edmund almost shouted.

"Who, Kristi?" Peter asked.

"She was with you," I said jumping to my feet.

"She was, but then we fought," Edmund said then turned on his heel and went back through the door. I followed him out quickly, and I mean quickly. As soon as he was back in the hallway he started running, and I took off after him. We both made it to the entrance hall and he didn't even stop before opening a huge door and heading back out into the pouring rain. I could see though the door that his horse was still out there waiting for him. I made to follow him but strong arms caught me around my waist, I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Peter let go," I said still struggling against him. I could still get away but that would involve hurting him, I didn't want that.

"Keri," he said trying to calm me. "You don't know the area, you could get lost too. Edmund might still look young to you but he's been a king for three years, he has become an amazing tracker. Plus he'll have help. He'll find her I promise." I didn't care. I should be out there looking for her. But I stopped struggling a little as I thought about his words. He took the opportunity to step closer to me and bring me into a real hug. His arms wrapped farther around me and he rested his cheek in my hair.

"But," I whispered, searching for a good excuse, none came to me.

"I promise," he whispered right into my ear. I melted. He sensed my defeat and he grabbed my shoulders to turn me towards him, then he wrapped his arms around me again. I was still so worried I didn't give a shit about how nervous I should be right now. I pressed my cheek against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You'd better be right," I muttered into his neck.

(Kristi's POV)

God my head hurts. And fuck I'm cold. Oh, I see. I hit my head on the fallen tree as I fell, and now it's raining. Of course it is. How long have I been laying here? Pretty long I'd guess, I seem to be in a puddle of mud. Nothing, feels right. I don't think anything is broken… besides maybe my skull. I'm so dizzy and I haven't even opened my eyes yet. I feel like I'm floating, but it's a weird floating. It's like I'm swaying, like a swing or something. And… there's something keeping me up, there's something hard across my back and under my knees. What the hell?

"Nugh," I was able to force out. What was that supposed to be? A no?

"You're ok, I've got you. I'm sorry," a pained voice said from above me. I want my feet on the ground like no other. But then what? I don't think I'm in any condition to walk.

"You found her," another voice said.

"Yeah… would you mind…" the first voice trailed off.

"Sure," the second voice said with a sigh. There were a few thuds from next to me, and then I felt myself get set on something with the first person's arms around me. There was suddenly a lot of movement that I seriously didn't like. We swayed side to side and rose very rapidly. I couldn't help the pathetic whimper that escaped my lips.

"It's ok… that won't happen again," the first person assured me. I leaned my head back against the person and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry it's such a rough ride… I need to get you back so we can heal you," whoever the person holding me said sounding almost tortured. I had figured out a while ago that we were on a horse, and we were traveling fast. I was so soaked from the rain, and the wind from our speed was stinging my skin. I think I'm getting frost bite, or maybe I'm just a wimp. Anyway now that I had figured out pretty much what happened I was working on who the person is. My brain just wont work right though, I should know who it is, I recognize the voice. A branch slapped across my face startling me while dousing me in more water.

"Sorry!" he groaned. "I'm taking a short cut but that was the thickest area." Oh my god. Edmund. Edmund came and found me. Edmund was the one so concerned for me. He was trying so hard to help me… after I had made fun of him for his religion. Am I a terrible person?

"How long," I mumbled. I was grateful to him but I wanted to lay down somewhere warm… and still.

"We're almost there, I promise," he said and gave my waist a reassuring squeeze. This is a little awkward. Again I'm grateful to him but I wish we had some distance between us. I'm pretty much laying on him, as much as I can while we're still sitting on a horse anyway. Then again I really don't think I can hold myself up. I had had my eyes closed the entire time but I slid one open just as we flew into the clearing in front of the castle. I quickly snapped it shut again, I was dizzy and my eyesight was bleary. That doubled with all the movement… I think I'm going to throw up. I felt the horse skid to a stop and Edmund hop off while still holding me up. I opened my eyes and he grabbed my waist again to slide me off and into his chest. Not good.

"Stop," I said loudly and shoved at him. I was clearly not able to hold myself up still so he didn't let go of me. He took a step back to try to give me some space, obviously worried that I was still angry with him. I doubled over and, to my relief, he jumped to the side as I threw up. I sagged without his support and he caught me before I completely collapsed. However, as all of my weight rested on his arms, which were around my stomach, it caused me to heave again. I couldn't believe it; he held me up with his right hand and gathered all of my hair in his left to keep it out of my face. He is so sweet; in fact he is beyond sweet. He is… adorable.

"Ok, defiantly a concussion," he muttered. "Or I made you motion sick… or both."

"Both," I groaned and he chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Come on, you will feel better in five minutes at the most," he said, I have no idea what he means but whatever. He took my right arm and put it over his shoulder to help me walk. I kept stumbling and sagging into him, I let out a squeal as I felt my legs get knocked out from under me. He was carrying me again. I would have complained but I was way too exhausted. I just hoped he would put me down as soon as we get in the door. He was able to get the door open somehow and I let out a sigh as the rain suddenly stopped and warm air hit my face. I rolled my head to the side to see Peter with his arms wrapped around Keri, who was clearly upset.

"Sorry to break this up," Edmund called across the hall, causing them to jump apart. "But could one of you go get Lucy?" Peter ended up going because Keri ran across the hall as Edmund set me on my feet. Finally. She must have been really worried, she broke our nonverbal no hugging agreement, which was in place for my benefit, not hers. She threw her arms around me for a second then stepped back.

"Are you fucking insane? You- oh my god. You split your head open!" she said then turned on Edmund. "Dude she needs stitches before she looses too much blood!" Was it really that bad? Seeing as the side of my head feels like it's pulsating, yes it was. Because Edmund had to make way for Keri, I started sagging again. How pathetic am I? Edmund caught me… again, but this time he brought me to a wall to set me down on the floor. My eyes immediately began to close.

"Kristi," he said while squatting down next to me. He grabbed my hand when I didn't answer. "Kristi," he said with a little more force.

"What?" I snapped, I just want to sleep.

"You can't sleep. You have a head injury," he said and shook my arm a little. I knew somewhere in the back of my head that he was right, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"He's right man," Keri said from the other side of me. My eyes were closed so I hadn't notice her come over. "Hey," she said sharply and tapped my cheek.

"Whore," I said.

"Oh thank god," Edmund muttered. "Lucy," he called and I forced my eyes open to see Lucy running over to me. Why would she matter right now? That question was soon answered for me as she skidded to a stop and took out some sort of crystal bottle filled with red liquid. She tilted my head back and one drop of the liquid fell onto my tongue. It tasted like… sunlight? Weird. I swallowed it after a second and immediately felt a tingling spread through my body. My vision cleared and my head stopped throbbing, I felt maybe even better then when I left. I stood quickly and was finally able to take in everything.

As I looked down I saw that my right shoulder, down my chest and arm to my elbow, was soaked in my blood. And the rest of me was soaked by the rain. I glanced over at Edmund and had to do a double take. He was, of course, soaked as well. His shirt clung to his body showing his subtle but defined muscles. I should have realized he would be toned, he was carrying me all over the place, but the clothes he usually wore hid it from me. Until now. His hair was still dripping and as I looked he shook his head, sending droplets flying, and somehow making his hair sit perfectly on his forehead. He was so…

"Ok so your baths will be waiting for you. Kristi there is a separate bucket for you to rinse out your hair and then put your dress in it after," Peter said as he walked back to us. Thank god, I feel really gross.

"Come on," Keri said and tugged on my arm. I went with her without a thought, a bath just sounded amazing. Before long I was getting undressed, I rinsed out my hair in a bucket that was on the counter. The water was red when I was done; it made me shiver slightly to look at it. I threw the dress in and slipped into the warm water with a sigh. Lucy's…potion or whatever healed me but it didn't take care of how cold I was.

"I'm done," I called in the direction of the door. Keri came in right away and set up a chair near the door.

"Good. Now, are you gonna tall me what happened?" she asked.

"We fought about stupid things again. I took off and my horse jumped a fallen tree and I fell off. I hit my head on the tree then the next thing I remember is being picked up off the ground," I said in a monotone.

"Yeah," she said with a chuckle. "That was something to see. He was framed in the doorway with you in his arms. Both of you soaked. It was a total movie moment; I wish I had had my phone so I could have taken a picture of that. You really should have seen what you looked like."

"Hey you're not the only one who should have been taking pictures," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"The way Peter was comforting you. It was adorable."

"Ok but not as adorable as you and Edmund… Actually that wasn't adorable. You were covered in blood. I think for it to be adorable you would have to be not bloody," she said with a smile.

"Good point. What was adorable was that he held my hair back," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh… I threw up and he held my hair while still holding me up," I explained.

"You're right that is adorable," she said with a nod. "And um… I saw that look you gave him."

"What look?" I asked.

"The one where you eye fucked him after Lucy gave you that… whatever."

"I was not eye fucking him!" I said quickly.

"Oh yes you were," she laughed. "I don't blame you. He looked pretty hot right then. And I wasn't the girl he saved." What the hell could I say to that? Had I been eye fucking him? I think I at least have to admit that I was checking him out. And if Keri had noticed, I hope he didn't, or anyone else.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked quietly.

"Hell yes," she said then added, "Well actually probably only to me. I know you enough to know when you are checking someone out."

"Yeah. You mean like when it was so obvious that you liked Peter?" I asked trying to get the attention off of me.

"Yup," she said cheerfully.

"You should make a move."

"Nope," she said in the same cheerful voice as before.

"Why not?"

"I don't do that. You know that," she whined.

"You should," I said, stubborn.

"And why is that?"

"Because he likes you."

"No he doesn't," she said. Man she's blind.

"Yes he does."

"Dude, he's just a friendly person. That doesn't mean he likes me," she said, just a stubborn as me.

"Friends don't cuddle standing up."

"What the fuck? Ok, you know what. You should have seen the way Edmund took off into the storm after you after he realized you hadn't made it back," she said triumphantly.

"He's fucking insane by the way," I said while inspecting the different soaps. I decided to wash my hair last because I probably missed some of the blood and I didn't want the water gross yet. I was enjoying the warmth.

"That's what you say about me," she laughed.

"No. I call you crazy. It's different."

"Uh huh, sure. So how is he insane?" she asked.

"He said that we're here because some Lion wanted us here."

"Aslan," she said simply.

"You've heard of him?" I asked.

"Yeah Peter told me."

"Well can you tell me?" I asked sounding annoyed. Again.

"Oh, well first of all he is real. They've actually seen him and talked to him. As for the 'God' thing, that seems real too. I didn't hear the whole story; apparently something bad happened with Edmund that they don't talk about anymore. Anyway, Aslan gave up his life for Edmund but then he… came back to life at the next sunrise," she said while staring off into space.

"Aslan came back to life?" I asked wanting to make sure I heard her right.

"Yes. Lucy and Susan saw the whole thing. His death and his resurrection." Now she was starting to sound religious. Though she did have a lot of background with this sort of thing. Her dad is a pastor and she was forced to go to church every Sunday while she lived with them. She has actually told me once that she had missed only five days of church until she was 19. And that included Wednesdays during lent and advent. I can't believe I know that much.

"Well that's…," I trailed off. I have no idea what to think about it. So I just won't. "Well other then that, he was talking to himself."

"I do that too," she said laughing hard.

"Do you call yourself 'your majesty'?" I asked.

"If I was royalty, then maybe."

"Really?"

"No," she said with a smile. "Wait. How do you know he was talking to himself?"

"We were just out on horses. I was leaving when I heard it," I said.

"Dude. You don't know?" she asked leaning forward a little.

"Know what?"

"He wasn't talking to himself. That was his horse. His name is Phillip actually."

"His horse talks?" I asked stopping my washing to look at her.

"Not just his horse. There are animals all throughout Narnia that talk," she said sounding like a little kid.

"That's…" I whispered.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" she gushed.

"Yeah," was all I could think of to say. So Edmund wasn't crazy in the slightest. And I am a total bitch.

"Might be your turn to apologize," Keri said and stood. "I'll let you finish." With that she left me alone in the bathtub with my thoughts. I sat there for quite some time before I washed my hair quickly and got out. I dried off a little and got dressed before I was completely dried. All I had was the clothes we had gotten here with but they were fairly clean. Keri wasn't in the room so I decided to search the castle for Edmund myself. I just hope I don't get lost. Despite my efforts, the castle was so big and complicated, I did get lost.

"Fuck," I groaned as I hit another dead end.

"You do have a mouth on you," A voice said from behind me causing me to jump and spin around. I almost lost my balance but I caught myself on the wall. Edmund watched me with an amused look.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Oh I don't care really. It just the time I'm from girls don't really use that kind of language. It's actually really interesting to hear," he said and shrugged.

"No I mean I'm sorry… for earlier, on the ride. I had no reason to be that angry with you," I said staring at his feet.

"And I'm sorry for letting you get lost," he said taking a step closer.

"No, that wasn't your fault. It was all my fault, I was an idiot," I said looking up at him. Why is he so close?

"I should have gone after you," he said a little bitterly. I just shook my head, how could he think that any of that was his fault? It was really sweet though. I just stood there looking straight into his dark eyes. Again I got the impression that he had been through some shit. Then I remembered what Keri had told me, that something had happened to him that he required saving from.

"No I was being a bitch. I don't blame you for not following me," I said quietly. I started to feel a little nervous at how close we were, yet I couldn't look away from his eyes. I was never one for this sort of thing but I felt as if I could see… not really his soul, but the real him. And I felt as if he could see the real me.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree," he almost whispered. We were less then six inches apart now, I held my breath wondering where this might possibly be leading. Then, quite suddenly, he eyes focused again. He smiled at me and took a subtle step back.

"Well, um," he said and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm lost," I said quickly to give us both an escape.

"Wow this just must not be your day," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," I said sending him a fake glare. He laughed again and held his arm out to motion the way I should go. We walked together in silence, we were both lost in our own thoughts. We were to where I was starting to recognize things, when we came around a corner and came to a halt at the sight in front of us. Peter had Keri pushed up against the wall and they were kissing each other so fiercely that they wouldn't notice our presents any time soon. Edmund and I gave each other a glance with a smirk; we both crossed our arms across our chests at the same time and just stood there. I was just waiting to see if they would ever notice us, I think that's what he was wondering too. They didn't.

"Should we leave them be or mess with them?" Edmund whispered to me. I thought about it, half of me wanted Keri to have this moment but the rest of me wanted to mess with her so much. Well from the looks of things they would have plenty more moments like this.

"Mess with them," I said with an evil smile, and he returned it with a wink.

"Super loud throat clear on three?" he asked and I nodded. "One, two, three." We both gave ridiculously loud and fake throat clears and they broke apart. I started laughing as Keri actually had to wipe her bottom lip from the amount of spit that was on it.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Edmund said in an innocent voice. Peter glared at his brother.

"Bastard," Peter mumbled.

"Whore," Keri said to me.

"From the looks of things… who should be called that right now?" I joked. She glared at me but I saw the humor in her face. She suddenly dashed at me and I jumped back out of her reach. We laughed as that happened a few more times until she caught me and did the only thing she could do. She tickled me. The bitch. I slid down the wall all the way to the ground but she wouldn't let up. I was laughing so hard I couldn't see. She only stopped when we heard a shout and laughter behind her. We looked to see Peter with Edmund in a headlock. Boys.

"Seriously guys. We couldn't resist," Edmund said once Peter had let him go, his hair was sticking up all over.

"Actually I get that," Keri said. "And you can expect me to return the favor," she added with a wink so only I could hear. Bitch. Everyone fell silent, I hadn't thought about how awkward it would be afterwards.

"Well I was showing Kristi back to her room, so…" Edmund said and walked over to help me up. We walked quickly down the hallway and started giggling as soon as we went around a corner.

"Thank you for getting me out of there," I said.

"Yeah I wonder how they are handling it right now," he said.

"I don't know but I want to hear what happened."

"Me too," he said with a laugh as we reached my room. "You can wait here For Keri and I'll go beat it out of Peter as well."

"Sounds good," I smiled and went inside after he walked off with a wave. He was actually really fun to be around… if we aren't fighting that is.


	6. Chapter 6

"Spill," I said as soon as Keri got into the room. She sighed but grinned at me as she walked over to sit with me on the couch.

"Ok, so, we were just talking. I said thank you for being such a comfort while you were gone. Then he said 'no problem,' then he said, 'Anything to make you smile again. You have such a beautiful smile… and your eyes are so gorgeous it's a shame to have tears clouding them.' Then he just walked forward slowly and before I knew it he…" she trailed off.

"Don't wimp out on me! I need details," I said shaking her shoulder a bit. She grinned at me.

"He pressed his lips to mine sweetly at first. But then- oh my god it was funny. After a while I wanted to step it up sooo… I flicked my tongue against his lip and he got so confused it was so cute."

"How did you get him to understand?" I asked. She gave me a look; she had a spark deep in her eyes. Whoa. I've never seen that in her before.

"I bit his bottom lip lightly then slipped my tongue in before he closed it again," she said with that same look.

"Wow. You- wow. Nice job," I finally came up with. Honestly I was proud of her.

"Thanks!" she said proudly. "Anyway he seemed to like it and that's when I found myself against the wall. Fucking hot as hell dude. Then that's where you came in," she finished while glaring at me.

"What? Well, you shouldn't have been in the middle of a hallway," I fake scolded and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. And thanks for leaving me in extreme awkwardness by the way," she muttered.

"You're welcome," I said cheerfully. "So are you two like, dating now?"

"Yeah," she said with a happy sigh. "He asked me on another ride, openly just the two of us."

"Cute," I said with a smirk at her dreamy expression. She was completely gone now, and she wasn't coming back any time soon.

"Ok you have that fantasy. I'll be going in case you wanna get off or anything," I said as I stood. That snapped her out of it, her cheeks turned bright red.

"I- I wasn't- I mean I was-but I wouldn't… you know what? Fuck you," she finished and drifted off again. Yup. She would be gone for a while. I headed out to the hallway not really sure where I should go. I decided on looking at all the rooms lining this hallway. I went to door after door, getting bored quickly; a lot of them were empty or locked. I finally came to one that had pretty carvings all over it, curiously I tried the handle and the door swung open easily. The room inside was all crimson and gold. I opened the door wider and went in slowly looking around the whole time. It was gorgeous.

"Lost again?" an amused voice said from behind me. I turned to find Edmund leaning against the door.

"Actually not this time. I was just looking around," I said with a shrug. He smiled and moved passed me into the room.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit grand, but yeah," I said moving over to where he stood.

"Yeah they don't know the meaning of the word subtle here," he muttered.

"Is this your favorite room or something?" I asked. He gave me an amused look again.

"You could say that," he chuckled and pointed behind me. I turned to se a huge bed; it had to be the biggest I have ever seen. Oh my god. I had just practically broke into his room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was your room. The bed was behind the door," I mumbled. He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder causing me to shut up right away.

"Don't worry about it. If I cared I would have put a lock on the door," he said simply. With out thinking I brought my hand up and placed it on him forearm to hold it there. I saw his eyes zero in on my hand for a second before looking back to my eyes. Like earlier, when I had been lost upstairs, he seemed to be closer to me then I remembered. The gap seemed to close much quicker then last time though. Soon I felt his chest bump into mine and I found myself having to tilt my head to I could keep contact with his eyes. He brought his head down slowly and he moved his hand from my shoulder to my neck. As his warm breath surrounded my face I suddenly realized why I wasn't pulling away.

I saw a flash of him soaking wet, he had looked so hot. Of him holding my hair while I threw up, he was so sweet. The way his nose wrinkled when he smiled along with his eyes. His eyes that were dark, almost black to match his hair. The way I felt as he came closer to me earlier, and as he came close now. I held my breath I and closed the remaining distance quickly, it was only an inch or so but still. We stood there for a second just enjoying the feel of our lips on the others. Then we began to move them feverishly on the others. We seemed to connect in way that I had never experienced before. I hate tongues. But I found myself desperately wanting access to his. I wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer.

I flicked my tongue against his lips and I felt him falter for a second. Somehow I could tell that he was confused. Then I remembered, what Keri said, and that frenching was relatively new. I squirmed my tongue into the crack that his lips made and he hesitantly parted them to allow me access. As I flicked my tongue against his he slowly got the hang of it. Then it seemed that he enjoyed it quite a lot. He began to pull me slightly and I moved willingly with him. He paused at the door to close it without ever taking his lips off mine, and then he pulled me again. I realized he was leading me to the bed. Fucking hot.

At some unseen signal he whipped me around and practically threw me down on the bed. God that just turned me on more. He crawled quickly over me and kissed me even fiercer than before. We were both panting slightly from the intensity. He seemed to stop progressing at that point. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him. I needed him.

"Edmund," I half whispered half moaned. "Fuck me." I heard him mutter something about 'waiting' and 'marriage'. Seriously? "Marriage? Are you fucking serious? Take off your pants and. Fuck. Me." he still hesitated so I brought my hands up to undo his pants, and before he could react to that I shove my hand roughly through the opening I made. He let out a moan as I grabbed his cock tightly and began to stroke it. That did it. He leaned down and kissed me again as fiercely as before. I let a moan escape from my mouth into his. He lost it.

I felt my shirt get pulled from my body and I heard the tearing of fabric. There goes that shirt, but I don't give a fuck. He took a second on my bra. I figured another new invention. He finally got it off and cupped one of my breasts tightly as he ran his other hand down my stomach and to the belt line of my jeans. He undid them quickly and took his hand off of my breast to get them from my body. He stared at me with burning desire as he took of his shirt. I ran my hands over his abs as he took off his pants; I had been wanting to touch them since I had seen them through his wet shirt. He crawled back over me and I felt his dick bump against me. He was ready and I was way past ready.

He scooted forward and I let out another moan as he entered me. God he was built down there. It was clear that he liked the noises I made; he slammed into me again and again. I found my hips moving with his and soon we were both glistening in sweat as we let our passion take us away. God I had never been fucked like this. I cried out as I felt myself cum, causing him to work in me harder. He had his hands on my hips helping them to slam into him as well. We kissed occasionally but our need for air kind of stopped us from doing that too often. I found that looking into his eyes was better anyway. I loved seeing the desire in them as he looked at me. He slammed into me and gave a loud moan. Seeing the way his back arched as he cam was enough to send me over the edge again.

"Damn, twice in one go," I muttered once I had caught my breath. Edmund chuckled and blushed, I looked over at him. God he was gorgeous. The sweat was forming little beads on his chest. He looked over at me and gave me a warm smile that melted my fucking heart.

"Come here," he muttered and held out his arm. I slid over and put my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. He grabbed the comforter on his other side and tossed it over us while we held each other. I sighed in content as I heard his breathing slow to signal that he was falling asleep. Everything just felt… right. I let my eyes drift close and drifted off into a deep sleep.

We woke to the sound of a loud bang and a joyful squeal of 'Oh my god'. I swiveled my head off of Edmunds chest to she Keri beaming at me. Peter was with her and after a second of complete shock he strode over to the side of the bed, the side Edmund was on. Edmund looked at his brother calmly and after a second I could see the nonverbal conversation they were having.

(A/N): so just to be sure I wanted to put here that they aren't actually saying these things. It's just how Kristi is interpreting their facial expressions. ;)

"God Edmund. What have you done?" Peter asked.

"It looks like I just had sex," Edmund said calmly.

"And was that a good idea? Were you… ready?" Peter asked with a glance at me.

"I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted to," Edmund replied. Peter thought about that for a few moments then blushed.

"How was it?" he asked tuning redder by the second.

"Best. Shit. Ever." Edmund said with a nod. Peter went thoughtful again and then simply turned and left us alone. Keri sent me wink and followed him out while closing the door behind her.

"Ok… that was awkward," I said finally breaking the silence.

"Definitely," he said with a smile at me. I absently drew patterns across his chest with my fingers. We kept looking at each other and I knew I had do be the one to bring it up.

"What was it?" I asked simply.

"What was it to you?" he shot back.

"I asked you first," I said with a grin.

"Mean," he muttered. "Ok. I'll just be honest?"

"I think that would be good right about now," I said with a chuckle. I was a little nervous about what he would say.

"Yeah. I've honestly wanted to do that since… we fought. The first time," he blushed. It was adorable.

"Really?" I asked in awe. He nodded and I thought about it. "Same for me. I just didn't realize it until now honestly."

"I realized when you were lost upstairs. When we got close. Would you… like to do something with me?"

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Exactly like a date."

"Like what?"

"Well not riding… swimming?"

"Actually I'm not that good at swimming either…" I said with a blush.

"Ok. Why don't you save us some time and tell me what you'd like to do?" he asked and laughed.

"Hiking?" I asked.

"It's a date," he muttered and kissed me sweetly.


	7. Chapter 7

It feels like my heart is going to explode. How do I say this? God, I can't. He knows something is up though. He keeps giving me worried looks, and I can't blame him. I keep tripping every ten steps or so, I have no idea where I'm going.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good, we can go back if you want," Edmund said turning to walk backwards so he can look at me. Showoff.

"No I'm good," I said quickly. This hike was a good opportunity to have a conversation. One that I really didn't want to have. His eyebrows pulled together but he let it drop with a nod as he turned around again. Ok, I'm going to have to bring this up eventually. But how? I don't know. I thought back to my conversation with Keri earlier today.

-Flashback-

"Ok so now it's your turn to spill," Keri said with a grin.

"Fuck I don't know what happened. I was looking into rooms all down the hallway and I came up to a nice one. I was looking inside and that's when he popped up. It turns out it was his bedroom and… well… that's when shit happened. But I have no idea why," I explained. I was seriously trying to think about how it started but… I just remember what his lips felt like on mine. Everything after that was clear though. Including the fact that I practically forced him into it. Poor guy was going to wait until marriage. And now I feel terrible. But he didn't seem to complain…

"Well yeah. You two totally liked each other. I'm not surprised that when you realized it, it just happened… uh, do you know how old he is?" she asked.

"Yeah," I groaned. It was the only thing I wasn't happy with about this whole thing.

"I'm guessing not as old as you'd like?" she asked, giving me a sympathetic look.

"No, not really. He's… 17," I said.

"Oh! Well that's not that bad. Peter told me he was already planning his birthday so he's practically 18," she said cheerfully.

"I guess so… still, makes me feel a little like a creeper," I mumbled.

"Sooo? How did his underage body do?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oh god," I whined. Gross. But I can't lie, he was fucking amazing. He must have some sort of natural talent. Wonder if it runs in the family… I'll have to wait until Keri finds out. And from the thoughtful look on Peters face as he left, it wouldn't be long.

"Come on. You know you want to tell me," she said in a sing-song voice.

"He was… Amazing. Dude, twice," I said.

"Twice?" she asked confused. Then her face cleared and she gave me a knowing smile. "You orgazmed twice?" she asked bluntly… and loudly. I blushed and she roared with laughter.

"Bitch," I said. Then, because she was totally right about me wanting to tell her, I continued. "But yeah. And even though it was his first time he held off for a long time on his…" I trailed off. Oh no. Keri stopped laughing at the look of horror on my face.

"Kristi?" she asked. "Dude what's wrong?"

"He… I…" I couldn't even form the words.

"What did he do?" she asked sounding a little harsher.

"He… came," I whispered.

"Well of course he did but-" she cut off, realization dawning on her face. "You don't mean-"

"Yeah. He fucking came inside me! Oh god! How could I not have remembered that until now?" I asked, starting to freak out.

"Oh god Kristi. Ok, it will be ok. I mean it might still not work, no reason to freak out until then," she said trying to calm me.

"Fuck," I whimpered clutching my stomach instinctually. "What do I doooo?"

"Tell him," she said quietly.

-End Flashback-

I grabbed at my stomach again as the thought flew into my mind again. 'Tell him,' that was her advice. I guess he did deserve to know that there could be a problem; I still find it hard to believe that he doesn't realize. He is from a different time; he might not even know how the whole thing works… that would be fucking terrible! I would have to have 'the sex talk' with someone I've already had sex with. Oh god.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong," Edmund said quietly, breaking my train of thought. We had been silent for about five minutes now.

"I wish I would too," I mumbled. He stopped suddenly causing me to run full into his back. I jumped back. Honestly his touch still made me tremble, the feel of his whole body pressed up against me…

"Then tell me," he said turning to me. There was a hurt look on his face; he obviously had thought I had jumped away for a different reason. "Oh no, you did care. I should have argued more, or really it shouldn't have gotten that far, I just-"

"Edmund," I interrupted his rant. "I was the one that talked you into it. And no I don't care about marriage, remember I'm from a different time."

"You obviously-"

"Would you just shut up? I'm trying to tell you what is wrong!" I shouted. He fell silent immediately, and I felt horrible. I didn't want to yell at him but I was still freaking out and I just wanted him to make this easier on me. "Ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill some crazy on you."

"It's ok," he said and stepped closer to me. He brushed my hair from my face and looked into my eyes. "But I want you to know that you can tell me anything. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"I-uh… you came in me," I whispered. He just stood there… looking confused? Oh my god, he really doesn't know anything about sex!

"How do you mean? Forgive me, I don't know that expression…" he trailed off thinking hard.

"Oh sorry," I said as relief washed over me. Thank God. "It, um… means you orgasmed… in me," I said slowly. He stood there still and slowly his expression cleared, he looked a little scared.

"Oh no. I didn't even think about that. Oh god, how could I be so stupid?" he was starting to freak out, and that's not what I need right now.

"I really need you to be calm right now. Because I have already been freaking out all day, and I am not about to stop," I said, my voice was shaking and I could feel my panic rising again. His eyes snapped to mine again, and as I looked back I could see something in them change. He was a king again.

"There is no reason to fret as of yet," he said, even the way he talked was different. But his strong, calm manner was really helping.

"Right, ok. There's still a chance it will work out ok," I said and took a deep breath.

"There is more than a chance. Even if you are with child," he said confidently.

"If I have your kid then-"

"Then they will be my heir," he said and pulled himself to his full height. "They would be a prince or princess and I would teach them everything I know so that one day they would take my place on the throne. Do not think for a second that I would forsake my own child."

"I- I… ok," I lamely came up with. His eyes softened a little and he stepped up to my side again and wrapped his arms around me.

"It will be ok. I promise," he whispered into my ear.

"You'd better be right," I muttered.

"I know, I know, or else you'd hurt me right?" he asked with a laugh.

"That's right," I said, laughing with him.

"So, how did it go?" Keri whispered to me as we walked behind Peter and Edmund through the entrance hall.

"Actually really well. He went into king mode and declared that he would 'never forsake his child' and that 'one day it would take his place on the throne'," I explained.

"Well that is… awesome. And king mode?" she asked.

"Oh have you not seen that on Peter yet? Yeah Edmund has this… shift in his eyes, and he goes all… leader. It's super hot actually," I said with a smile. She smiled back at me then looked at the boys in front of us.

"I think they're talking about the same thing" she said. I looked and they had their heads close together and Peter had his hand on Edmunds back.

"I think your right," I said as we all came to the throne room.

"Oh there you all are," An annoying voice said, I looked over to see Susan bearing down on us.

"Oh wow I don't think I can handle her right now," I whispered to Keri and she gave me a look that said sorry.

"So," Susan said and got in my face. "I heard what you did."

"Susan," Edmund said sharply.

"Shut it," she spat at him. "How could you let this little tramp into your-" she was cut off by someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to find Keri glaring at her; Susan opened her mouth but never got anything out. Keri drew back her fist and punched Susan across the face. Susan fell over with a squeal and looked back up at Keri with fear and tears already spilling from her eyes. Keri stepped over to her side and crouched down so her face was a few inches from Susan's.

"Don't you ever talk about Kristi like that. Do we have an understanding?" Keri said quietly. Susan nodded and Keri rose and started for the door again. I saw Peter watch her go with a shocked expression and I wondered vaguely if he would be mad at her. I followed her out and found her stopped in the hallway as soon as she heard the door close she turned to see who it was.

"Fuck," she grunted as soon as she saw it was me. "That hurt like a bitch!" She was cradling her hand and bouncing a little. I burst out in laughter watching her.

"That was awesome!" I said patting her on the back.

"My hand feels differently," she moaned.

"Let me look at it," A voice said from behind us. We both turned to find Peter standing with us in the hallway. I looked back to see that Keri looked a little worried.

"Ok," she said quietly extending her hand towards him. He stepped over and took it gently and started inspecting it, she tried to hold back but she winced every time he moved a finger. I could see that every time she winced, pain shot across Peter's face. How adorable.

"I think it's sprained, there might be a fracture," he muttered.

"What are you, a doctor?" I asked.

"I hoped to be someday, back in England I mean," I said with a smile.

"Oh," I said and smiled at the look on Keri's face. Apparently that was the first time she had heard that.

"That was a very good punch," he said quietly to Keri.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked.

"Of course not, Susan was way out of line," he said and ran a finger down her cheek. "And I am sorry for that" he added looking at me.

"You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault," I said quickly. What was it with these people and apologizing for their bitch of a sister?

"Well she won't so someone should," he said before turning his attention back to Keri. I decided that I should go… they were getting a little gooey. In fact, just before I turned the corner I looked back to find them Kissing pretty fiercely. Nope, she won't have to wait long for that one to be ready. As I thought that I had to force myself not to laugh, I shouldn't be the one to ruin their moment twice.

"Oh there you are, I wanted to apo-" Edmund started as soon as I walked in my room but I cut him off.

"If you apologize for that bitch I will hurt you," I said.

"Your right," he said with a smile that I had to smile back at. He patted the seat next to him and I settled myself next to him. He put an arm around my shoulders and I but my head on his shoulder. It was really nice. I felt… safe. Well I had to admit one thing; this was probably the best guy I could have a pregnancy scare with. Wow I can't believe I'm actually having one of those. It has to be one of the most nerve wracking experiences I have ever had, but with Edmund holding me it didn't seem as bad.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oooooooh," Keri said. "So it's a secret. Probably should have said that sooner."

"Why? Did you tell him?" Peter asked her.

"No. I'm just sayin'. Kristi?" Keri asked looking to me.

"No, I didn't say anything," I informed them.

"OK! So everyone is supposed to meet in the throne room at 7. Kristi, can you handle it?" he asked jokingly.

"Duh, I think I can distract my own boyfriend," I said rolling my eyes. Edmund's birthday party was a surprise party. And, being the girlfriend, I had been given the job of keeping Edmund busy before the party so he didn't suspect anything.

"I'm sure you can," he muttered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, and since when have you known about these things?" I asked. Keri giggled making him seem to forget my question as he looked at her. She blushed when she saw him looking at her and I got an awesome idea. I backed away, seeing the look they were giving each other. They were about to get into it again. I figured I should start work on my plan and made my way to the throne room to find Edmund. I found him staring out of the window with a thoughtful look.

"Hey," I said cheerfully right behind him.

"Hello," he said as he turned around. "I was just thinking about you," he said and blushed.

"Really? You were thinking about me?" I asked. How sweet.

"Yeah," he blushed brighter, it was cute but I decided to let him escape. It is his birthday after all.

"We should do something fun today," I said. He looked relived that I changed the subject.

"Ok, what would you like to do?" he asked.

"Um… walk? Like on the beach or the river?" I asked.

"Sounds nice. When would you like to leave?" he smiled.

"Just a sec. I have to talk to Peter about something." I said tuning to leave.

"Well I have to change my shoes…"

"I'll meet you in your room," I called over my shoulder and hurried out. I wondered vaguely if we would even get to the walk… probably not. I found Peter and Keri pretty much where I had left them, though now their limbs were intertwined and they were kissing like they wouldn't get another chance. I felt bad about interrupting… sort of, but I needed to talk to him.

"Um," I said softly. I saw Keri slip one eye open to focus on me, I laughed when I saw it roll. My laughter startled Peter away from her, causing her to give me a glare.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sorry. Peter… can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. They both raised their eyebrows at me, Peter and I have never hung out with just the two of us, let alone me requesting it. He nodded and followed me away from Keri, who looked super suspicious.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me.

"Pull out," I said.

"Like in battle?"

"No," I laughed.

"Then how do you mean?" he asked, he was so confused.

"Sex Peter. I'm talking about sex," I said. I could see the red creep up on his face, yet I could also see that he was still confused.

"Um," he said awkwardly.

"Have you ever jacked off?" I asked. He looked even more confused and some of the red disappeared.

"What?"

"Masturbated," I smirked. He looked so uncomfortable and what little red had disappeared came back with a vengeance.

"I don't really think this is-"

"Just tell me," I sighed.

"A few times," he said almost inaudibly.

"Really? Just a few?" I asked surprised. Aren't guys his age never supposed to leave it alone? Wait, how old is he? He looks about our age…

"Well I never really felt the need before I met…" he trailed off looking in the direction we had just come from, the direction Keri was.

"Awww. Cute," I said. "How old are you?"

"21, why?" he asked, looking a little relieved at the change in the subject. Well that wasn't going to last long.

"Just curious. Anyway, so you know what it feels like when you are about to orgasm?" I asked bluntly. He looked like he wanted to run away. It was fucking hilarious.

"I really don't-"

"Just answer," I said.

"Yes, I can tell when I'm about to," he mumbled. He was so easy to get information out of him. I could make this easier on him but… where's the fun in that?

"I'm helping you dude, relax. Ok, so here's what you do. You just pull out of her before you orgasm. And you better pull out, otherwise I will hurt you," I said pointing a finger at him.

"Pull out of her?" he asked nervously.

"Dude, when you have sex with her. You should actually. Just remember to?" I trailed off leaving it a question so he would finish it. He looked like he really didn't want to.

"Pull out," he whimpered. He was mortified and it was hilarious. But his curiosity also got the best of him. "So you're telling me to…" he tailed off too embarrassed to finish.

"Have sex with Keri? Yes. You two are great with each other," I said and turned to leave.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I said over my shoulder as I kept walking leaving him there to stare after me in shock. Ah 1940's, so simple.

(Peter's POV)

She can not be serious. That girl could have not just told me to have… sex with her best friend. But she did, right to my face. Their time must be very strange. It's hard to believe what Keri told me, that they were from 2011. They must have different customs; at the very least they must be much more open about sex. Ah 2011, so complicated.

"Peter?" I heard her voice. Keri was looking for me. I hadn't realized how long I had been frozen here. I seemed to melt away from my spot as she poked her head around the corner and gave me a smile.

"Yes, sorry. I was thinking," I said.

"Spacing out is what you were doing," she said walking right up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. She definitely wasn't shy about pressing her whole body to mine. She probably doesn't even realize that when I'm from we don't even do this, let alone our 'making out' as she puts it.

"If you say so," I smiled. I had no idea what that meant.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" she asked. "You know, so we aren't interrupted again."

"Um, actually I have some things to take care of. Oh and I was told that your dresses are ready so they are in your room," I said with a smile. She smiled back but it didn't hit her eyes like it usually did. Great, I hurt her.

"Ok, I'll see you at the party," she said cheerfully. I wanted to say something that would make her feel better. I just need some time to think.

"Yeah." Smooth. That's the best that I could come up with? But because I'm a coward I left anyway. God, I don't deserve the title 'magnificent'. Though I suppose that doesn't mean I'm necessarily a brave person… oh well. I went to my room, because I really didn't have anything to do.

I heard that she had been very specific with her dress. I wonder what it will look like. Kristi had just given a color. I walked over and plopped down on my bed then immediately wished I hadn't done that. As I fell onto it I imagined Keri falling with me, her long hair flying out behind her. I swear I could hear her laughter as I roll on top of her nibbling on her ear. Oh no. I sat up, I had gotten too excited. Already? Again? This is getting ridiculous. I stood up quickly and went to the window to find something to distract me.

I had been able to stop this from happening the last few days, but it's hard. I had pretty much been able to avoid this for years, and now she's messing everything up for me. I sighed and shook my head, she could never mess anything up. I'm just so incredibly attracted to her. I want her. There's no denying that anymore. The way she presses her body against mine, the way her tongue feels against mine. Yeah that is an entirely different matter altogether. That was, and honestly still is, such an odd experience. It was sword fighting…in my mouth…with our tongues. You would think I would win but no, she always did. I'm not sure what made her win…she just did.

Her tongue was so… flexible. They way she would… damn it! I'm not distracting myself very well. I'm just making it worse. Oh well. Might as well make the best of it now…

"What did you have to do?" Keri asked. I had wandered down to the throne room to see how the decorations were going. It took me only about a few minutes to…finish. It was getting close to seven already though and I wondered how Kristi was doing with Ed.

"Sign some things," I lied. Wow, that was the best I could come up with?

"Oh, well I'm gonna go change," she smiled and walked off. I couldn't help but stare after her. She was wearing the clothes of her time and they were more…revealing than what I'm used to. After she disappeared I went to help with last minute things and soon enough I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I said turning around. There was Keri in a beautiful dress. She held her arms out and turned for me so I could see everything.

"You like it?" she asked with a stunning smile.

"I love it," I muttered. I would have said more but just then Kristi appeared with Ed. All of the guests practically pounced on him and led him into the middle of the room. Keri weaved quickly though the hall to Kristi and they left, I assume to get Kristi's dress. I talked to the guests and they just seemed to appear next to me again.

"Hey, how are you liking the Zelda look on Keri?" Kristi asked.

"I love the dress… though I have no idea what 'Zelda' is," I said.

"Zelda is… a famous princess from my favorite story," Keri explained.

"Well you certainly look like a princess," I said causing her to blush. We danced a lot during the party. Keri didn't know any of the steps but she was able to keep up while somehow not stepping on my feet, all while laughing. Ed eventually got back to Kristi and they were swaying back and fourth over to the side.

The night had been perfect. The evening dance was coming to an end and Keri truly looked like a princess. I felt as if she were my princess. She would make a wonderful queen... Damn it Peter! Slow down! I had to mentally scold myself. I didn't want to scare her away... That would be bad. I could just imagine her telling Kristi what a creep I was. She would probably hurt me.

Keri was staring at me with those dazzling blue eyes and as she gently bit down on her lip I realized she had been trying to speak to me. "Um." I licked my lips, "Yes?" Smooth...

"Oh, just wondering if you wanted to go talk to Edmund and Kristi for a second... Uh, they look like they are having trouble." Keri glanced at Kristi and I smirked, loving the concerned expression that crossed her face. I loved how much she loved her friend. It really did bring out a lovely side of her. I couldn't imagine her any other way. She was... perfect.

"I think I'm going to let Edmund handle that one." I said, laughing.

Keri laughed as well, "She might just destroy him. Oh no. Yeah, I think he complimented her in a dress. Yeah, he's done for." We watched as Kristi pounced on Edmund, holding him down as she glared in to his eyes and then...

"Do you want to go somewhere alone?" I asked, interrupting her amusement. I saw what looked like... nervousness?... flicker across her face as she turned back to me.

"Alone?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just to talk about something." So very smooth.

Keri nodded, following me as I slowly walked up the stairs. I hoped that having her alone in my bedroom with everyone else occupied wouldn't seem too forward. Once inside Keri started studying my room and I closed the door quietly behind us, not wanting an interruption. Keri jumped slightly as the door shut then she covered it with a heart warming smile that made me doubt my sanity for a moment.

"I-" My jaw felt as if it were glued shut. What was wrong with me? "I-" Trying again, I once again failed at speaking.

Keri's eyes twinkled with amusement, "You? Yeah, me too." She joked.

I grinned, loving how easy going she was. She didn't call me on it when I sounded like an idiot. That was always a good quality. "I think you look stunning tonight." Well at least that came out well, finally. After what? Three tries.

Keri smiled widely, showing her beautiful straight teeth. "Thanks... You look really handsome tonight Peter, well every night." I could see the shock that covered her face as soon as the words escaped but it was cute.

"You find me handsome?" I felt myself smiling as I moved closer to her.

Keri nodded, "Well yeah..." She trailed off, nervously biting her lip again.

I laughed and stepped closer once again. I could feel my body pressing against hers but only slightly. It felt nice. I didn't want to make an indecent woman of her... doing these primal things with her before marriage but... she was just so sweet. I couldn't resist. And as I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers it felt so right, even when she slid her tongue against my bottom lip. It was still an odd sensation that she wants her…tongue in my mouth.

I allowed her entrance... I mean, come on... How could I deny her? It felt as if I were sword fighting her again with my tongue against hers. She won…again.

I pulled away, slightly breathless. Keri looked pleased though. Oh how amazing it was to please her. I adored the expression she wore, as if winning a battle. Well, she had. The battle just happened to be with my old fashioned mouth. I kept forgetting that she was from a different time.

Keri stared at me, seeming to want to know what my next step would be. It was in that moment that I realized she was mine to do with as I pleased. She was mine. I would make her mine. I wanted her so badly. I couldn't even imagine her with another. "You're mine." I whispered, claiming her mouth with my own once again.

I heard no denial to this statement as I steered Keri back towards my bed. We stumbled but I managed to keep us both in an upright position until we reached the bed. She dropped to her knees and started undoing my pants. It was quite an amazing sight. I lifted my tunic, throwing it onto my bed. She stared up, her eyes raking over my chest. I found myself proudly flexing for her, hoping for her to find my attraction worthy of hers. My pants dropped to the floor and her warm fingers hooked in to the hem of my underwear, pulling them down immediately.

I moaned as her hand wrapped around my quickly hardening cock. Even her hand felt amazing. I looked down to see her cute nose wrinkle as she leaned forward, tentatively licking the tip. Thankfully she didn't seem to dislike the taste. I was quite amazed though as she took the tip of my cock in to her mouth. It felt so good... ahhh, was this what all girls from her time did or did I just get lucky? It felt so wonderful.

I closed my eyes and once again moaned as I felt more of my shaft slip in to her warm welcoming mouth. I opened my eyes quickly to focus on Keri. Her cheeks caved in slightly as she applied suction to my cock. It felt so wonderful. I couldn't take it anymore though... I needed her.

I leaned down, brushing her blonde flowing hair from her face. She looked up, looking puzzled. I grabbed her hand gently though and pulled her to her feet, helping her on to my bed. "Take off your dress." I commanded, "I want to see your beautiful body." Keri seemed reluctant but finally she began undoing her dress. I slipped it from her body and gazed at her.

Keri's fingers worked at her bra strap as I slowly slipped her underwear off, taking in the lovely sight before me. She looked exquisite. The fact that she was mine was still mind blowing. I felt my cock throb in appreciation, desperately wanting inside of her body. I wondered how it would feel but thankfully it didn't seem as if I'd have to wait long to find out...

Keri's bra fell from her body and my eyes fell on her bouncing breasts. I reached forward, slowing taking each in my hands. They were so warm... so soft and then... I found her nipples react almost immediately, hardening. The tiny nubs were adorable and oh so fun. I lightly pinched each, earning a moan from her. That moan was enough to make me want to be inside of her. I had to force myself to slow down. I lightly slid my finger down her body to her glistening pussy, "It seems you're wet..." I muttered, partially surprised.

Keri grinned in slight embarrassment, "Your cock felt nice." She admitted, blushing. It wasn't like her to be so forward. It felt right however and her excitement was keeping her from hiding her desires.

I smiled to myself, lightly running my fingers along her puffy lips. She was most definitely moist. I applied a small amount of pressure and my finger glided between Keri's pussy lips, gathering a small amount of moisture. I don't have any idea what came over me in that moment but I found myself desperately wanting to taste her and I watched her eyes follow my finger as I brought it to my lips.

I sighed in delight, sucking her juices from my finger. She tasted sweet... yet tangy. Her legs widened as I leaned down, slowly brushing my tongue along her moist slit. She moaned and wiggled, bringing her hips up to my face. She tasted so addicting. I slipped my tongue between her lips, gently tasting her. She bucked as my tongue went higher, reaching a tiny nub. I realized she enjoyed it quite a bit so I lightly ran my tongue over it, faster and then faster. Her moans filled my bedroom, her hips coming up every so often. Finally her hips fell down and she heaved in pleasure. I watched her body twitch and smiled. I wasn't done pleasing her however...

How did I ask this? "Keri... women of your time... are they... loose?" I asked, realizing that was a bad question, "Well not loose per say but are they... do they wait until marriage?" I realized her customs might be different. How gentle would I need to be with her?

"We aren't all the same." She chuckled. "I'm a virgin though."

"Oh… did you want to stop?" I asked not expecting this.

"You have no idea how much I don't want to stop," she muttered.

I smiled, "I'll be gentle."

"I knew you would be." She said, smiling as she leaned back once again, her eyes falling closed.

I slowly and gently pressed a finger inside of her warmth, applying just a little more pressure. I rubbed around, not quite entering her. She was so wet... I needed her, needed her so bad.

I crawled on to the bed, positioning myself above her. Slowly I rubbed the tip of my cock against her slit, causing her to moan from how sensitive she had become. I grinned and guided my cock to her entrance, gently pushing. I found myself meeting a small amount of resistance, "Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, please fuck me Peter." Keri mumbled, blushing at what she had asked me. She wanted me though. She needed me inside of her. As much as I wanted and need her.

I smiled and applied more pressure against her resistance. Slowly, oh so slowly I felt my cock become engulfed in her warm moist pussy. I slid in, resting myself within her. She was breathing a little harder and she winced when I asked, "Are you okay?"

But she wanted more, "Please Peter, I want you." How could I deny such a pretty lady? Once again, I could not.

I withdrew myself only to quickly re-enter her. I felt her tight pussy clench, milking my cock. Oh, it felt so good. I moaned in pleasure, increasing my pace as I began thrusting in and out of her. My moans became entwined with hers and as I looked into her face filled with pleasure it was enough to send me from the edge. I felt my balls tightening and I thrust in to her one last time, embarrassed that I had not lasted very long... I felt Keri's pussy clench around my cock once again and she stared at me in amazement as I felt my cum shoot inside of her, filling her with my essence. "I think I orgazmed." Keri whispered, truly amazed.

I stared at her nervously, "Uh, I know I did."


	9. Chapter 9

(Keri's POV)

"You what?" I whispered.

"I-I, um," Peter stuttered. Shit. I was too distracted by my own orgasm I hadn't paid attention to his.

"God," I whined, putting my head on my knees. "I thought Kristi told you."

"Sh- she did, but, um…" he trailed off.

"Ok!" I shouted suddenly snapping my head up, and causing him to jump. "Ok, let's not freak out. It's no one's fault, I forgot too."

"Your right. Ok- Oh no," he said and looked horrified.

"What? Are you gonna tell me you have magic sperm now?" I asked bitterly.

"Kristi is going to kill me," he moaned.

"Really? Kristi is what you're worried about right now?" I asked.

"Her threat is more immediate," he muttered. I decided to ignore that.

"Going back to the 'we're fine' thing?" I prompted.

"Oh right. Yeah, it will be ok," he said.

"Very convincing," I rolled my eyes at him and plopped back on his pillows with a sigh. This can't be happening. How could we be so stupid? Scratch that. How could I be so stupid? Peter was from a completely different time, a time where 'The Sex Talk' pretty much happened on your wedding day. I'm the one with the knowledge between us about sex. I am the one that's responsible. Plus there was the fact that we were already watching Kristi and Edmund go through this…

"Ok we aren't going to worry about it right now. I have the ability to compartmentalize my life and you… honestly don't seem that worried. Why?" I asked sitting back up to look at him.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, looking at the wall above me. Ok so he does know, he's just not going to tell me. Not gonna lie, that stings a bit.

"Uh huh," I sighed. I was about to get up to put some clothes on when the door burst open. They had come for payback on what we had done to them.

"Well isn't it a beautiful night?" Edmund asked loudly.

"You guy's look like you had some fun," Kristi said with a smirk. I tried to communicate with her that this really wasn't the time. She didn't quite get it.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I was about to ask for some privacy but-

"It wasn't my fault," Peter said quickly. I have no idea why Kristi makes him so nervous. Sure she gives threats but… well maybe he should be nervous.

"What wasn't your fault?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I-um," he stuttered…again. And he is the high king? He should be doing well under pressure, not panicking.

"Hey, Why don't you let me get dressed?" I asked Kristi and Edmund. Edmund left right away but Kristi needed my silent promise that I would explain. She finally backed out of the room and as soon as she closed the door I smacked Peter on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh don't 'what' me. Calm the fuck down dude," I said getting off the bed to pull my dress back on.

"Ok, you're right," he sighed and slipped out of the bed as well. I couldn't help but let my eyes dance over his body. His muscles were toned just right so that I could see everyone of them while but he didn't look like he would squish me. I found myself wandering over to him; he was turned away from me so I could see his muscles roll in his back as he slipped his pants on. I ran my hand across his back and he turned to face me.

"I did have fun," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He grinned down at me for a second before pressing his lips to mine. It got heated pretty fast and soon I felt us falling onto the bed again.

"Are you going to remember this time?" I teased as I brought my knees up and he shoved his hips into mine. I heard him chuckle as he pulled my dress off of my shoulders.

"I promise," he muttered. I laughed as he nibbled at my ear, then he sat up to take the dress the rest of the way off.

"Sorry," I said out of breath as I burst into mine and Kristi's room.

"What took you so long? Actually never mind, I think I can see why," she said with a smirk. I glanced at the mirror and saw that my hair was all over the place and my dress wasn't on all the way. I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god. This is what Zelda would look like if she were a slut," I managed to get out.

"You're not a slut. You had sex with someone you really care about," she said.

"Well yeah, but I just got the image of Zelda sneaking back to her room from Links house," I said still laughing.

"Ok, forget the video games. What happened?" she asked. That stopped my laughter.

"We had sex," I said trying to buy some time.

"I figured that much out on my own. You looked…worried," she said. I thought about lying for a second then I realized I just couldn't do that.

"He…forgot," I said quietly. She knew what I meant.

"And now I have to hurt him, I'll be right back," She said. I quickly stepped in front of the door to block her.

"That's not fair," I said.

"Yeah it is."

"Did you punch Edmund when he did the exact same thing?"

"No, but it's not the same thing. I warned Peter," she said.

"Kristi it was just a mistake. Plus he remembered the second time," I muttered.

"One time is all it takes."

"I know, can you just shut up?" I snapped, I turned and left again slamming the door behind me.

(Edmund's POV)

"Are you ok?" I asked Keri as she was storming in my direction.

"I'm fine," she said shortly. "Can I take a horse out?" she asked barely pausing for my answer.

"Sure," I just got out before she took off again. "Do you need help with the saddle?"

"No," she said a little harshly over her shoulder. I watched her round the corner. Maybe her and Pete got in a fight? That seems unlikely. When I finally reached where I was originally going my question was answered. Kristi was pretty angry.

"You and Keri had a fight?" I asked.

"Not really. My issue is that your brother didn't fucking do what I told him," she said.

"Oh no. He-"

"Yeah. He fucking came in her," she said, looking at me like it was my fault.

"So that's why Keri was upset," I said.

"No, not really. I think she was ok until she talked to me," she said.

"Ah," I said trying to not get in trouble with her. She rolled her eyes at my obvious attempt.

"Don't do that," she said.

"Do what?" I asked still trying to be innocent.

"Act like you're scared of me."

"I am scared of you."

"Well stop it," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Like a fucking terrible person," she mumbled while heading to the couch. I went to sit with her; I brushed some hair from her face.

"You're not terrible. You just say what's on your mind. And when you're already angry I just don't want it pointed at me," I said. She thought it over for a second.

"That's fair," she smiled. I loved to see her smile. It was a cute little awkward smile. I put a finger under her chin and brought her lips to mine. We kissed sweetly for a moment before I pulled away.

"Now, let's see if I can't improve you mood," I muttered.

"Oh I'm fairly sure you can," she whispered, already leaning forward again. She wove her hands in my hair keeping my face to hers while her mouth worked feverishly with mine. Soon our hands were exploring everywhere we could reach but that wasn't good enough. I reached around to undo her dress while she made quick work of my belt and tunic. I was able to slide her dress off after what seemed like an eternity. I quickly flipped us over so she lay beneath me.

She was fumbling with my pants but I grabbed both of her hands with one of mine and brought them up to pin them above her head. I could tell that she was a little confused but still totally willing to just go with it. I moved to kiss her neck then down to let myself explore her breasts. I found that playing with her nipples was quite fun, and it was clear from her soft moans that she enjoyed it as well. When I was satisfied with my work there I continued my journey down. I slowed and placed a tender kiss at the tip of her slit. I slowly wriggled my tongue inside eliciting a moan from her.

The taste of her was so… fascinating. I found that I wanted more of it. I licked around roughly and on an impulse darting my tongue in and out of her tight hole. I felt her hands in my hair again; she started guiding me upwards until my tongue found a little nub. I wriggled my tongue against it, earning another loud moan. I moved my tongue faster and faster against it. I curiously brought two fingers to her entrance and moved them in and out quickly as well.

"Oh god," she moaned and I felt her clench around my fingers. She was far more wet then before. I remembered from our first night together that that meant she had an orgasm…I think. Wouldn't hurt to ask…right?

"Um, was that…" I trailed off.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. She had known what I meant. I smiled as she reached to pull down my pants. She was about to move around when I suddenly grabbed her waist and rolled us over so she was straddling me. She reached out with both hands to support herself on the back of the couch. She slid easily over my dick from how wet she was. She moaned slightly and started moving up and down. She leaned forward and put her breasts in my face and I happily played with her nipples again earning more moans. She sat up straighter and started going faster and faster. Soon it was my moans that were heard and I could feel it coming.

"Now," I was barely able to get out and she slid off of me quickly. I moaned one last time as she used her hand to finish me off.

"Wait here, I'll go get something," she said. She came back with a towel and sweetly cleaned me off.

"You feel better?" I teased.

"Fuck yes I do," she smiled and kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

(Keri's POV)

"Hey," someone called to me. I looked up just in time to see Edmund pulling his horse to a stop and jumping neatly off while it was still skidding. It was clear why Kristi liked him so much.

"You didn't tell Peter did you? About my little freak out?" I asked.

"Well no, but why shouldn't he know?" he asked as he walked over to where I was sitting looking at the ocean. Well as much of the ocean as I could see anyway, it was probably around midnight. I thought about that for a while though. I didn't really know why I didn't want him to know.

"I don't know," I mumbled. As soon as the words left my mouth I realized that I did know. Peter seemed unconcerned, and I had no idea why. I was super uncomfortable showing him how freaked out I was until I knew why he wasn't bothered. What if it was something like he wanted children? Oh god, I can't deal with that. My breaths came in short bursts.

"Keri? Are you ok?" he asked kneeling down next to me. I nodded out of habit, but then he grabbed my chin so I was forced to look into his eyes. I lost it. I scrambled up and caught him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh god Edmund. What the hell am I supposed to do? I am too young to have a kid. I would be a terrible mother. Peter doesn't seem to get it, he isn't worried at all. I can't talk to him about it. And for once I can't talk to Kristi because she is going though the same thing. I…" I seemed to choke on everything I wanted to say. Edmund just rubbed and patted my back soothingly until I found my voice again.

"Sorry," I said in a light sob. "I just need to be selfish for a minute I guess."

"Keri?" he asked softly and I took a shuttering breath and he continued. "I know my brother better then anyone. He is just trying to be brave for you. And I know he would be hurt if he knew that you were keeping your feelings from him."

"I know," I said thickly. "I just… need time to think."

"That's fine, But seeing as he is not here I have a feeling that Peter has no idea of your… emotional state?" he asked.

"He doesn't," I whispered, but since I was still crushing him against me he had no problem hearing me. I released him and blushed as I watched him stretch out his back.

"Wow you've got some muscle," he said.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be. Now come on, I have just the thing that will cheer you up," he said brightly and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked, but Edmund put a finger to his lips to silence me as he listened to the voices on the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but grin and check over my shoulder for anyone coming down the hallway. His hand randomly shot out and grabbed my arm and he pulled me to a door about ten feet farther down. The door we had been standing at opened and I just caught a glimpse of someone coming out before Edmund quickly opened the door we were at and pulled me inside. We stayed frozen until the other door closed.

"Hurry, they won't be gone long," he said sounding super excited. I looked around and saw that we were in a huge kitchen. It had two doors and I realized that the other one was the one that we had been listening though.

"So what are we doing?" I asked still hesitating by the door.

"Kitchen raid! Now hurry! They don't leave it unattended for long, and the head cook will string us up if she catches us," he said and ran over to the counter. I shrugged and hurried to his side. There was a batch of freshly baked cookies just sitting there, ripe for the taking.

"You're a weird king," I laughed. "But shouldn't they be done for the night?"

"They were. It's five in the morning you know. Now we need something to carry these in," he said looking around him.

"We have something. It's called hands," I said and started grabbing up cookies. He beamed, pleased that I was finally getting into the spirit of it. He started gathering up handfuls of cookies as well but we both froze when we heard the unmistakable sound of hooves on stone. We both dashed to the door as the other doors handle started to turn. He dropped several cookies as he reached for the handle, he threw the door open and we dashed through.

"HEY!" the shout of the head cook rang around us. Well there goes subtlety. We sprinted down the hallway and soon we could hear her hooves clacking behind us. I just hoped that fauns couldn't run that fast. They could.

"This way," Edmund hissed at me. We took a sharp turn then another then he stopped causing me to slam into him. He threw open a door and shoved me inside and quickly closed it behind us. We stood frozen in the closet; we heard her go by and the sound of her hooves fade away. He poked his head out into the hallway and pulled me out as soon as he saw that it was empty.

"Jesus," I whispered. "I didn't think you were serious." He flashed me a grin and we took off again until we reached a seemingly random door. He opened it and we tumbled inside roaring with laughter.

(Kristi's POV)

I watched in amusement as Edmund and Keri stumbled into the room and unloaded their armloads of cookies onto the little table by the door. Then they collapsed into a huge laughing mass on the floor as soon as the door was closed.

"Have fun?" I asked. I glanced over at Peter who didn't have the same amusement on his face that I did. He had come to apologize to me, and to ask for advice. He had definitely noticed that something was bothering Keri before she had left his room.

"Y-yeah," Keri gasped, still trying to control her laughter. "Ed, you're on my h-hair."

"Oh s-sorry," Edmund forced out and rolled away from her. It turned out her hair was caught on a strap that held his tunic on by his shoulder. She squealed and rolled with him so her hair wouldn't get ripped out, but this made it so she had rolled halfway on top of him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter tense up, I glanced over at him and he folded his arms tightly across his chest. He looked pissed.

"Ok, my idiots, hold still," I said with a laugh and went over to untangle Keri's hair. As soon as her hair pulled free she bounced up and beamed proudly at me gesturing at the cookies on the table.

"Aren't you proud of me? Look at this haul!" she said in a tone that made it sound like we had all been starving to death.

"You stole cookies… so proud. By the way you have… stuff all over your boobs," I said. She looked down and started to wipe herself off with her hands.

"Crap. I like this dress too," she mumbled, still trying in vain to get it off.

"Here silly," Edmund randomly popped up with a towel.

"Yeah, that might help," she giggled. I heard a sigh from behind me and I assumed that Peter was about to freak out.

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can all sit?" I suggested.

"Sure," Keri and Edmund said almost at the same time while still trying to clean themselves off.

"There's a sitting room just down the hall," Peter said a little darkly. He strode out of the room, shoving roughly against Edmund on his way by. He was still preoccupied with cleaning himself and hardly noticed.

"Oh sorry," Edmund muttered, distracted. He must have thought he was in the way of the door or something.

"You guys can meet us there," I said and rushed out after him. I followed Peter into a room a few doors down, he must not have known that I was following him because as soon as he was inside he started pacing angrily back and forth.

"Peter? You good?" I asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine," he spat, stopping his pacing to look at me.

"You don't look fine," I said.

"I am, I just… wish…" he trailed off.

"Wish?" I prompted.

"It doesn't matter," he said, angry again.

"Yeah it does. Your upset, I wanna help. You're important to Keri which makes you important to me. In other words: you're stuck with me now," I said.

"It doesn't appear that I am all that important to her after all," he muttered. "Ed is." I saw anger shoot across his face again and he grabbed at his left hip for something. Oh god. He is grabbing for his sword isn't he. I couldn't help but feel relieved when his fingers clenched around air.

"Ok, calm the fuck down. Here, sit down," I said and pulled him to a couch on one side of the room. He allowed himself to be dragged and plopped down next to me with a sigh, then let out a chuckle.

"Is that a popular phrase where you come from?" he asked.

"What?"

"That 'calm the fuck down' is it common, or is it just you guys?"

"Uh… I don't know. I guess it's common, but I wouldn't call it a catchphrase or anything. Why?" I asked.

"That's what she said to me after you guys left. Of course she added her 'dude'. If you remember I was exceptionally not calm at that moment. Oh Aslan, I'm a King, I should be able to control my emotions better than this."

"Whether you're a king or not, you're still young and a guy. It's in your genes to freak out at a time like that. Now as for your problem now, don't worry, jealously happens to everyone."

"Jealousy?" he asked, sounding almost like he had never heard the word before. Before I could respond Keri and Edmund came in whispering seriously to each other. They glanced over at us and unfortunately decided there would be more room if they sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Yeah I think you're right," he whispered to me.

"Of course I am. But like I said don't worry too much. You're a new couple so this was bound to happen sooner or later. How many girlfriends did you have before her?" I whispered back.

"None?" he sounded unsure of something.

"Are you not sure if someone counted as a girlfriend or something?"

"No you just made it sound like I should have had a lot by now."

"Oh no, not really. You're from a different time, and even in our time Keri has never had a boyfriend before."

"Really?" he looked amazed.

"Yeah…why?" I asked.

"It's just…" he blushed hardcore.

"Yeah?"

"She seemed to really know… you know. What she was doing. I mean I knew she was a virgin but… I assumed she had some experience."

"Well yeah. You see, in our time we are a lot more…open about our sex lives. God, not kidding, she could even explain in detail how two guys can have sex." I laughed at the shock that crossed his face. He seemed to struggle with his words.

"That's… disgusting," he finally managed.

"Is it? I suppose when you're from you were raised to believe that. But be careful. Keri won't accept that for an excuse. She was raised to believe that being gay was a sin but she still came out of that believing that gay people should have all the same rights." I explained, it seemed only fair that I should warn him.

"Gay? You mean like happy?" he was so confused.

"Oh in our time that is what they call homosexuals. But getting back on point. I have no idea how we got so far off but: you two are each other's first. It's bound to be a little sensitive in the jealousy department."

"How come you aren't having problems with this too?" he asked.

"Because I trust her. I know that she would never make a move on my guy," I said simply. But it wasn't entirely true that I wasn't jealous. It was clear to me that Keri was telling Edmund what was bothering her so much. She is like a sister to me, and I know she feels the same way, so shouldn't I be the one she tells her problems to? She barely knows Edmund so why is she putting so much faith in him? Does she randomly think that I won't be here for her? I can only assume that she is worried about being pregnant. I remember that conversation that we had once.

"Oh my god. Last night I had the worst dream," Keri said to me as we were washing dishes in the back. We both worked at McDonalds.

"A T-rex chased you around a tree?" I asked with a laugh.

"Shut up, I was ten what do you want from me?" she laughed and slashed some water on me.

"Bitch," I said and splashed some back. "Anyway what was it?"

"That I got pregnant," she said.

"Whoa you're pregnant?" a voice said from behind us.

"What the hell JJ? You eavesdropper. But no I'm not pregnant, I had a dream that I was pregnant," Keri said turning to glare at our manager.

"Isn't dreaming about it a sign that you are?" he asked with an evil chuckle.

"Oh god. I could totally see you freaking out," I said.

"Damn straight. I would probably wipe out the Pregnancy test aisle in my panic," she muttered.

"Oh and you'd have to tell your dad," I said.

"Oh god. I would make you do it."

"Your dad would be mad I'm guessing?" JJ asked.

"He's a pastor," she growled before turning back to the dishes. JJ was doubled over in laughter with me before the store manager yelled at us to get back to work.

Yes, I knew that she was worried. I was just waiting for her to come to me, but… she went to Edmund instead. That's not right.

"Is there anything I can do?" Peter asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Not really. Unless you want to try making her jealous as well," I said still spacing out a little. We were both silent for a long time. Keri and Edmund had stopped whispering and were now having a real conversation. It sounded like she was telling him about Zelda.

"The only thing that I don't like about being here is that I've already missed the release date of the new Zelda game," she said with a laugh.

"They're that fun?" Edmund asked.

"Fuck yes, you have no idea dude," and they both laughed.

"So, what do you like to do?" Peter asked me in a normal tone.

"Oh I'm on the internet mostly. I read a lot of stuff and watch videos. You?" I asked. He was confused and I realized too late that he wouldn't get most of what I just said. But he decided to shake it off and continue.

"I like to read. I'm fairly ok at cricket as well."

"I've heard of that but I've never played it. Or even seen it really," I said.

"Really? It's really popular in our time…"

"Actually it's really popular in England, even now I think," I explained.

"Oh right. America. You have that, um, something ball," he said thinking hard.

"Everything ends with ball," I laughed. "I think you mean baseball though."

"Yes, that's it," he said and laughed. That's when I saw it. He didn't care, everything was fake. His smile his laugh… then why was he trying so hard? Oh god. He thought I was serious. He is really trying to make her jealous. I was about to say something…or smack him, I hadn't quite decided yet, when Edmund and Keri got up.

"The sun is starting to rise. I'm at least going to try to sleep a little," Keri said. Everyone mumbled their agreement and headed out of the sitting room to our beds. I walked slowly trying to decide if I should warn Keri about Peter's feelings and about his plan. As I climbed into the bed I decided that I would just talk to him tomorrow and explain that that was a horrible plan. I really didn't mean it. Right?


End file.
